Forgotton Memories
by animefan127
Summary: A Chimera is being hunted by the military. The job is given to Ed. How will he fare with this new mission? I suck at summaries. Better one inside. Chapter 12 is finally up!
1. Assignment

me: Hey!

Ed: ...?

me: _-scowls- _In this story, a girl at the age of 14 is being hunted by the military. The mission gets assigned to the elric brothers. Will Ed be able to handle this or will he remember something about this girl?

Ed: You can't be serious!

me: _-evil laugh-_ Watch me!

Ed: This is gonna suck...

Al: Onto chapter 1!

Roy: Am I in this story?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1 Assignment

Ed walks into the colonel's office.

"What is it?" Ed asked as he flopped onto the couch.

"You have an assignment." Roy replied as he handed the folder to Ed.

"It's not babysitting is it?" Ed asked Roy full of sarcasim.

"There is a chimera running around Central. Your job is to capture or kill it." Roy replied ignoring Ed staring at the folder.

"Okay, where was it last sighted?"

"At the old warehouse. Next to Shou Tucker's old Estate." Roy replied as Ed slammed the folder on Roy's desk.

"I'm not excepting this mission!"

"You have to. The Furher requested you to take this mission." Roy replied as Ed grabbed the folder and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, brother? What did the Colonel want?" Al asked as Ed walked over to him.

"We have to capture one of Tucker's Chimeras that is running around Central." Ed replied handing Al the folder.

Al looked at the papers while walking out of the Central Command Center.

"Brother, your going to except this mission?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"The Furher requested the mission to be given to me."

Al put the papers back into the folder when they got to the Tucker Estate. Ed walked across the street to the warehouse.

"Al, you wait here."

"But Ed-"

Ed already ran into the warehouse and Al sighed.

(((Space)))

"Help...me..." She whispered as she tried to keep her balance.

She heard the front door open and she looked down. A blonde boy entered the room and started looking around. She heard something land behind her.

"Have a nice fall."

She turned and saw a person with green, palm tree like hair. He grabbed her and threw her off the rafters.

"HELP ME!" She screamed as she plummeted down towards the floor.

(((Space)))

"What was that?" Ed looked up and saw a girl with black hair and green streaks through it fall.

Ed quickly transmuted a giant pillow and the girl landed in the middle. Ed looked up and saw a shadow quickly disappear.

"Hold on! Wait-"

"Owww..."

Ed stopped and saw the girl get up. She jumped off the pillow and in front of Ed.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked.

"Uh... I don't know..." The girl replied.

All of a sudden the girl fell and Ed caught her. Ed started blushing 3 shades of red. Ed picked her up and carried her out the door.

Al ran over to them.

"Brother, who is this?"

"I don't know, but she fainted. I think someone pushed her off the rafters."

"What should we do?"

"Well, the Command Center is closer, so we could put her in the Infermory."

**2 hours later...**

"How long do we have to wait here!" Ed yelled making everyone stare at him.

"Brother, we have to be patient."

Ed sat back in the chair as the doctor came out of the room and stood in front of Ed.

"Well, she seems fine." The doctor told Ed as they got up.

"Can we go see her?" Ed asked and the doctor nodded.

Ed and Al went into the room and saw her trying to jump out the window.

"Whoah, whoah!" Ed yelled as he pulled her back into the room.

She stood up and tried again, but Ed blocked the window with Alchemy.

She cried out in surprise and fell on top of Ed.

"What the fuck!" Ed yelled as the girl rolled off him.

"Brother!" Al yelled as he helped the girl up.

"What!" Ed yelled getting up.

The girl suddenly let out a high pitched scream. Ed screamed in agony and covered his ears. Al quickly let her go and she ran out the door.

"Brother!" Al yelled as Ed fell to his knees.

Ed quickly used alchemy and made a bridge out the window.

(((Space)))

_Gotta get away!_ She thought as she ran out the front door. She ran into Ed and fell backwards.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Ed told the girl as he held out his hand.

She scooted backwards and stared at Ed cautiously. Ed took a few steps back and she got up. In a split second, she was gone.

"Hey! Where did she go!" Ed yelled as Al thought,

_I think we found the chimera._

(((Space)))

She stumbled and fell on the ground. She heard twigs snap in front of her and she looked up. It was the guy with the palm tree like hair.

"Are you going to join us, yet?"

The girl shook her head.

"Well then, We will have to make you, right Envy?"

"How Lust?"

A women stepped out of the woods and extended her nails. The nails barely missed her shoulders. The girl let out a high pitched scream. Lust and Envy covered their ears and she made a run for it.

She came to a clearing and clapped her hands. She then put her hand on a mark on her shoulder. She transformed into a dragon like chimera.

(((Space)))

"What the-" Ed ran into a clearing and saw a dragon in the center a little taller than him.

"It's the chimera!" Ed yelled as he transformed his arm into a blade.

The chimera flew up and struck it's claws at Ed. Ed brought his arm up to defend. Al jumped onto the chimera's back and transmuted rope. Al threw the rope through the dragon's mouth and pulled on the rope.

The chimera threw Al off it's back. The dragon flew away into the forest with Ed far behind it.

(((Space)))

She transformed back in another clearing and saw Envy.

"Can you talk English?"

"T-Talk?" She copied and Envy smiled.

"Yes." Envy said as he transformed his arm into a blade.

Envy quickly stabbed the blade into her shoulder. She screamed and fell onto the grass. Envy quickly stabbed her in the stomach. She screamed and Envy smiled.

A twig snapped and Envy looked up. Ed was at the clearing and he didn't look happy.

"Get away from her!"

"But we were having so much fun..." Envy sighed as Ed ran over to the girl.

"H-Help...m-me..." She stuttered as Ed picked her up.

"I would advise you stay away from her." Envy warned as he disappeared.

Ed noticed that the girl had lost a lot of blood and just passed out.

(((Space)))

"Great!" Ed yelled angrily. He transmuted a bed, some bandages, and a chair.

Ed quickly wrapped the bandages around her stomach and shoulder. Her hair covered her eyes so he couldn't see her expression. Her breathing slowed and Ed panicked.

_Al's not gonna get here for a while! This is really bad timing!_ Ed thought as he brushed the girl's hair out of her eyes.

Her eyes opened slowly and he stared at her for a bit. She tried to get up, but Ed pushed her back down.

"Rest, okay?"

"R-Rest...?" She replied confused.

_She doesn't know how to talk!_ Ed thought as he slapped his hand up to his face.

The girl's eyes closed and her breathing improved. Ed sighed and sat in the chair.

_She looks around the age of 15... _Ed thought as she rolled onto her side.

_She looks so harmless and frail though..._ Ed thought concerned as she curled into a ball.

**2 hours later...**

"Where's Al!" Ed yelled angrily making the girl stir.

He got up from the chair and transmuted a tree into paper. Ed went back to the chair and sat in it.

_She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping... and she looks familiar... _Ed thought while the girl rolled onto her side.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Whoa!" Ed yelled.

He wasn't expecting that. She winced at the pain and tried to stand up, but was unsuccessful. She began to fall and Ed caught her. She stared at Ed and Ed stared at her.

_We both have Gold eyes!_ Ed thought shocked and put her back onto the bed. She sat there and tilted her head to the side. There was someone coming out of the forest.

Someone from behind her fired a dart and it struck her neck.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked as she wobbled a little.

She collapsed in his arms and he saw the dart in her neck. He pulled it out and looked behind her. No body was there.

"Hey, wake up!" Ed yelled and she opened her eyes a little.

"E-Ed...?" She asked as he put her back onto the bed.

"How do you know my name!" Ed asked suprised.

"Ed!" She yelled as she hugged him.

Ed was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Brother?" Ed turned and saw Al.

"Al!" The girl yelled and hugged him.

"Uh brother, who is this?"

"You don't remember me?" She asked looking at both of them.

They shook their heads.

"It's me, Kirina!"

"Who...?" Ed asked as Kirina looked at Ed.

"I'm your friend, who lived next to Winry." She replied as Ed and Al stared at each other.

"WHAT!" They yelled as she stood there staring at them.

_Flashback_

_"Ed!" Kirina yelled as she looked through the house. _

_She went into the basement and saw Ed and Al reciting a recipe of some sort. There was a giant white circle with a lot of markings on and in it. In the middle, there was a pan full of the ingrediants._

_"Ed, Al, what are you doing?" She asked walking into the room._

_"We need to bring mom back."_

_"But it's impossible!"_

_"No. It's just what people want you to think."_

_"Ed stop! Please Al!" Kirina cried._

_"I'm sorry, but-"_

_"Al, let's go." Ed said cutting Al off._

_They both activated the circle and a giant gold vortex appeared. Suddenly it turned violet. Kirina ran over to Ed and Al and saw Al disappearing._

_Kirina ran and grabbed Ed who's leg was disappearing. Ed grabbed her as Kirina felt pain shoot through her back. She screamed as her left arm began disappearing._

_The vortex stopped and A giant suit of armor ran over to them. Kirina tried to get up, but everything became enshrouded in darkness._

_End Flashback_

"Remember?" Kirina asked as they nodded their heads.

"Where did you go?" Al asked.

"Well... I went into a coma for two years. Then your dad-"

"What about him!" Ed yelled making Kirina fall.

"Brother! Apologize!"

"It's okay Al." Kirina replied getting up.

"Anyways, he took me home and I got into a fight. I slammed my head into the brick wall, and I just woke up a few minutes ago." Kirina finished as Ed was in deep thought.

_It was probraly Amnesia, but I'm not sure. Is that why...dad... didn't keep in contact?_ Ed thought as they began walking out of the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: That's chapter one!

Ed: Do better on the next one.

me: _-sigh- _You are a little shrimp.

Ed: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

me: What if I do, baby shrimp?

Ed: THAT'S IT! _-tackles animefan127-_

Al: Well until next time-

me: Loyal readers! _-kicks Ed into the wall-_

Ed: You are dead!

me: Please read and review or you'll encourage Roy to flame us!

Roy: How right you are _-snap-_

Ed: AAAAGGGGHHH!

me: _-sigh-_ What did I tell ya?

Al: Brother...


	2. Familiar Face

me: Hey! What's up?

Ed: _-snort-_ That's new.

me: _-slaps Ed on the back of the head-_ Drop the tough guy act!

Ed: Who said I was putting one on!

me: I did!

Ed: _-growl-_

me: I thought so. Anyways, I think this chapter is better and let me know if you, loyal readers, have any questions or don't understand something. You just need to review your question.

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own FMA.

Ed: Glad she doesn't...

me: Shut up Ed!

Al: Animefan127 owns this idea and new characters.

me: _-gasp-_ Al! You gave a spoiler for the story!

Al: Whoops! Sorry!

Ed: _-laughing like a maniac-_

me: _-hits Ed over the head with a frying pan-_ SHUT UP!

Ed: What the-

me: _-puts hand over Ed's mouth-_ Onto chapter 2!

Ed: _-bites hand-_

me: YEEEOOOOW! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD!

Ed: I AM NOT LITTLE!

Al: _-sigh-_ Please calm down...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Familiar Face

"Brother?"

Ed snapped back to reality and looked at Al.

"Yeah, Al?"

"What happened? Before she was afraid of you and know she doesn't mind." Al said as Ed looked at Kirina.

"Well, I'm not sure, but she got hit with a dart-"

"Here we are!"

Ed stopped and looked around. There was an entire meadow in front of them. Kirina ran through the flowers and jumped into little flower beds.

"You were saying, brother?" Al asked as Ed walked a few steps ahead.

"I'll tell you later." Ed replied as he sat on the ground and leaned against a log.

(((Space)))

Kirina looked around.

"I can make a bouquet with these flowers!" Kirina exclaimed picking different colored flowers.

"Hm?" Kirina asked as she looked ahead.

Something just went into a pile of flowers.

_Someone's here!_ Kirina thought as she saw the sun reflect off of something in the flowers.

She saw it aim towards Ed and she started towards him.

"Ed! Duck, now!" Kirina yelled as she ran towards him.

Ed quickly ducked as a bullet whizzed past him and hit the log.

"What the hell!" Ed yelled as the person fired another. Ed started running as a machine gun started firing.

_Damn!_ Kirina thought as she started running towards the person in the flowers. Kirina quickly tackled the stranger and knocked the gun out of his hand.

"You!" Kirina yelled as a boy with bluish hair with white streaks and a bandana kicked her off.

"You got it." He replied getting up.

He was wearing baggy brown pants with a white, short sleeved, shirt. He had blue eyes to match his hair and white gloves.

"Why do you keep chasing me, Kevin!" Kirina yelled as Kevin smirked.

(((Space)))

"Come on, Al!" Ed yelled clapping his hands and transmuting his blade.

"Okay!" Al replied as they started running through the flowers.

"Heh heh. Simple minded fools..." Kevin said as he held his hand out towards Ed and Al.

Kirina suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Let go!" Kevin yelled as lightning hit the ground.

"A-lightning-alchemist-huh?" Kirina asked struggling to keep Kevin on the ground.

"Yeah-thanks-to-you!" Kevin yelled kicking Kirina in the stomach.

(((Space)))

"Ugh..." Kirina said as she hit the ground.

"Your mine..." Kevin said picking up Kirina.

"I'm not your bounty," Kirina yelled punching Kevin in the face.

Kevin dropped her as he flew next to Ed and Al.

"...Even if you are my brother..." Kirina finished as Kevin tried to get up.

"Your brother!" Al exclaimed as Ed kept his blade near Kevin's throat.

"Don't try to hurt her..." Ed growled making Kevin fall onto his back.

After a while, Kirina began to talk with Kevin.

"Well, I saw the bounty sign in the shop window so I decided to capture you."

"That's not a good reason!" Ed yelled making Kirina stare at him.

"No. It's a very good reason. Did you bother to read the sign?" Kirina asked looking at Kevin.

"Yeah, and I couldn't believe it! You, the most cautious of the family, breaking into the-"

"Enough with the details!" Kirina yelled standing up.

_I don't want to remember what I had to do!_ Kirina thought as she started through the flowers.

(((Space)))

"I haven't seen you guys for a while, and good moves Ed." Kevin said laying down on the flower bed.

"Is it me Al, or is it that we never met these people?" Ed asked confused.

"Surely you remember! I practiced alchemy with you!" Kevin yelled as Ed and Al began having flashbacks.

_Flashback_

_"Watch this!" Ed transmuted a small wooden house out of a tree stump._

_"That's great, brother!" Al exclaimed as Kevin started drawing a transmutation circle._

_"Oh yeah?" Kevin challenged activating the circle._

_He transmuted the entire tree into a paper tiger._

_"Wow..." Ed and Al exclaimed in unision._

_"How did you do that!" Ed asked as Kevin started drawing a circle._

_"Simple. Draw this circle,"_

_"Okay..." Ed and Al said copying Kevin._

_"and now activate it!" Kevin said activating his._

_A paper tiger stood in place of the trees they drew the circle in front of._

_"Thanks Kevin!" Ed cheered and Kevin smiled._

_End Flashback_

"Oh yeah..." Ed and Al replied remembering the events.

"So what were you talking about?" Al asked making Kevin give him a puzzled look.

"Huh?"

"You know, the bounty sign." Al replied as Ed got up.

"I'm going to find Kirina." Ed said as he started walking off.

"Good idea. I've met some other powerful bounty hunters looking for her. I wanted to get her first so she didn't get hurt." Kevin explained as Al sat down.

"I'll stay here." Al said as Kevin sat down.

"I will too."

"Alright." Ed replied running towards the woods.

"Now about the bounty sign..." Kevin began.

(((Space)))

"I'm getting tired." Kirina complained as she sat on a log.

She looked around her and saw tons of trees.

"I guess I went to far into the woods." Kirina exclaimed getting off the log.

"What's your plan?"

"Huh? Who's there?" Kirina called out as a breeze picked up.

"I guess we could capture her."

"But where would be the fun in that?"

"Answer me!" Kirina cried out panicking.

The voices were coming from all around her.

"Alright. Let's play with her."

"Good idea."

Kirina felt chills down her spine as she heard the crack of a whip.

Kirina looked behind her to see a girl with red stripes on her face. She had black jeans and a red shirt. She had a whip in her hand that had a transmutation circle on the handle and black hair.

"Well? Entertain us."

Kirina looked to her left and saw a girl with yellow stripes on her face. She wore dark, blue shorts and a black shirt. She had transmutation circles on her hands and pink hair.

"Guess we start."

_Damn! _Kirina thought as they ran towards her ready to strike.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: Take that! _-kicks Ed into the wall-_

Al: Were you fighting the whole time!

Ed: Your going down! _-claps hands-_

me: I don't think so! _-punches Ed in the face-_

Ed: _-smirk-_ You hurt when your mad.

me: No kidding.

Al: We have readers!

me: Oh yeah! Sorry! Please read and review without flames. Flames will be used for fire alchemy and other sources besides fan fictions! _-dodges Ed's blade-_

Al: You two need anger management...

Ed: No we don't!

me: No we don't!

Al: You fight like it.

Kevin: For once, I agree.

Kirina: Me too.

Ed: _-temple pops out-_

me: _-temple pops out and grabs frying pan-_

Al: I suggest we run.

Ed: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANGER MANAGEMENT! _-runs after Al with blade-_

me: I DON'T NEED IT! I'M FINE! ARE YOU SAYING I'M OVER REACTIVE! _-starts chasing Kevin and Kirina with frying pan-_

Kevin: Please don't hurt us! We're not worthy!

Kirina: See you later, Loyal readers!

Roy: _-walks in-_ Am I missing something?

Ed: _-walks over to animefan127 and whispers in ear-_

me: _-gets evil look and grins wildly at Roy-_

Roy: Oh no... nothing worse than fullmetal and animefan127...

me: Ooohhh Roooyyy... _-waves frying pan back and forth-_

Roy: _-runs out of the room-_

Ed: COME BACK HERE-

me: DAMMIT!


	3. Aquatica and Lassie

me: I'm back!

Ed: _-sarcasim-_ I didn't notice...

me: Shut up, Ed.

Ed: _-scowl-_

me: My birthday party is coming up!

Al: What day?

me: Today! Also,

**Rioko Kimura: I know, but I think this is good so far... ('-')**

Kirina: Cool!

Kevin: Party!

Al: Okay.

Ed: Is Roy invited?

me: Dunno.

Ed: How do you not know!

Al: Animefan127 owns this idea, new characters, but not FMA.

me: I am going to be a state alchemist.

Ed: How do you figure that!

me: Roy said he would give me my certificate for my birthday.

Ed: WHAT! You can't be a state alchemist! Your so small!

me: HAVE YOU CHECKED THE MIRROR LATELY!

Ed: AT LEAST I'M TALLER THAN YOU!

Al: Onto chapter 3.

me: BEANSPROUT MIDGET!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Aquatica and Lassie

"Where did she go!" Ed yelled impatiently walking further into the forest.

Suddenly, a tree collapsed in front of him making him jump.

"Close call..." Ed said sheepishly walking around the tree.

Kirina was in the middle of a clearing with a whip wrapped around her. A girl with black hair was holding the whip and activated a transmutation circle on the handle.

A ball of water quickly formed around Kirina and another girl clapped her hands together. She put them on the ground and spikes shot through the water ball.

"Kirina!" Ed yelled running into the clearing, getting the attention of the girls.

"Another toy to play with?" The girl with the yellow stripes asked and the one with the red stripes nodded her head.

"Wonderful! Dance!" The girl with the yellow stripes demanded, clapping her hands and slamming them into the ground.

Spikes shot through the ground, straight for Ed.

_Crap!_ Ed thought as he barely dodged the spikes.

(((Space)))

_Ed! _Kirina thought as she desperately tried to get air. She clapped her hands and put them against the water ball, destroying it. The water flew in every direction as Kirina fell on the ground.

Kirina coughed a few times and sat up. She looked at herself and cursed.

"Great. I'm soaked!" Kirina wailed as Ed walked over to her.

"You alright?" Ed asked and Kirina nodded.

"Where do you think your going?"

They turned around and saw both girls standing back to back on a tree limb.

_Better make this fast!_ Kirina thought as she clapped her hands. The tree fell and the girls with it.

"Ow!" Kirina cried as she clapsed her side.

_I'm bleeding...?_ She thought as Ed ran over to her.

"Think you can make it out of the forest?" Ed asked pointing towards the exit.

"I-I guess s-so." She stuttered transmuting bandages and wrapping them around her side.

(((Space)))

"What!" Al yelled as Kevin nodded his head.

"That's what it said on the poster." Kevin replied getting up.

Al stood up and Kevin saw someone come out of the forest.

"Kirina? What happened!" Kevin asked as Ed supported her.

"More bounty hunters." Kirina replied as she sat on a log.

"Yeah. Did you see them before? One girl had yellow stripes on her face and the other one had red stripes." Ed described as Kevin sighed.

"Yup. Allies of mine. Aquatica and Lassie." Kevin said snapping his fingers.

A fire started in the middle of them and Kevin got up.

"I'm going to fish. Anyone wanna come?"

"I will." Kirina said trying to get up.

"You stay here. Al, you wanna come?"

"Uh... yeah, okay." Al replied getting up and following Kevin towards the other side of the meadow.

**Meanwhile...**

"Please forgive us." Aquatica begged, going onto her knees.

"I'll give you one more chance. Bring her back, and you will be rewarded." A women with black hair and a black dress replied.

"We are not worthy of your forgiveness." Aquatica and Lassie replied as they got up and left.

"Mortals are so easily persuaded, right Gluttony?"

"Yes, Lust. Can I eat her?"

"No Gluttony. We need her to get the Fullmetal runt to create the philosopher's stone."

Gluttony's stomach growled and a person with palm-tree like hair walked in.

"So, what's going on?"

"Well Envy, they failed." Lust replied as Envy sighed.

"Can I have her after the pipsqueak makes the stone?" Envy asked and Lust nodded.

"Envy, it seems the message didn't get across. Can you deliver it in person?" Lust asked and Envy smirked.

"Whatever you say." Envyreplied as he vanished.

**Back with Kirina...**

"Sit down!"

"I'm fine!"

"You don't look it!"

"Come on!" Kirina yelled as Ed put her back on the log.

"I swear I'm fine!" Kirina yelled trying to stand up.

"You just got here!" Ed snapped back pushing her down.

"Let me go, midget!"

"I'M NOT A DAMN MIDGET!

"You look it!"

"I'M NOT SMALL!" Ed yelled and Kirina pushed him onto the ground.

"Geez! Can't let me stand up!" Kirina yelled transmuting a yard stick.

Kirina quickly brought the stick over Ed's head in a split second.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ed yelled as Kirina whacked him again.

"I'M FINE!" Kirina yelled as she threw the stick into the forest.

"Just relax! Your gonna start bleeding again!" Ed yelled as Kirina began walking off.

"Fine. Are you that worried?" Kirina asked as Ed got up.

"Uh... well... I don't..." Ed began as he blushed five shades of red.

_Oh, Ed. It's so fun teasing you._ Kirina giggled to herself as she clapped her hands. She put her hands on her side and it glowed a blue hue.

"Happy? Good." Kirina finished as she took the bandages off.

The blood was gone and there was a scar in place of the gash. Ed stared at Kirina and she sighed.

"I got better at alchemy. Big deal."

"How did you do that!" Ed yelled pointing at Kirina.

"Alchemy." Kirina replied as she headed towards the stream with Ed following behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: TINY INSIGNIFICANT WORM!

Ed: BABY SHRIMP!

me: MINI MIDGET!

Ed: BABY DWARF!

me: S.O.T.M!

Ed: What!

me: _-laugh-_ You know what that means! SHRIMP OF THE MILITARY!

Ed: YOUR GOING DOWN! _-trys to punch animefan127-_

Al: Don't tell me you were insulting each other through the story...

me: Guess I'll see you later loyal readers! _-dodges Ed and punches him in the face-_

Ed: Lucky shot!

Roy: Goodbye. _-snap-_

Ed: AAAGGGHHHH!

me: Nice one Roy.

Roy: Thank you.

me: PARTY! _-confetti balloons pop and Hughes brings out cake-_

Hawkeye: _-makes loud bang with gun-_

me: Yay!


	4. Kitty

me: I am back.

Ed: Yes, you are.

me: Anyways, I'm glad that we haven't gotton any flames.

Ed: Yeah, I agree.

me: For once. Anyways,

**Rioko Kimura: **I agree with all of it.

Ed: Winry? What are you doing?

Winry: _-staring at Ed's right arm-_ You don't take care of your automail! It's getting rusty!

Ed: What are you talking about! I didn't put it near any wate-

me: _-snicker-_

Ed: _-growl-_ You...

me: Yup.

Roy: Hello.

Ed: Your not gonna flame us, are you!

Roy: No, but that's a good idea.

me: I hear when people argue with each other, they like one another.

Ed: What!

Roy: That's absurd!

me: Or is it? _-snicker-_

Ed: How could I like him!

Roy: He is nothing more than my puppet!

Ed: A puppet!

Roy: Yes fullmetal, a puppet.

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own FMA. If animefan127 did, this idea and new character would have been added.

me: Yeah. Ed and Roy are gay-

Roy & Ed: Are not!

me: Why are you denying it?

Roy & Ed: Because it's the truth!

me: Onto the next chapter.

Roy: I despise you, fullmetal...

Ed: Same here, colonel bastard...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Kitty

"The fish aren't really biting today."

Kevin sighed bringing in his line. Al was fishing when his line trembled.

"Hey! I think I got something!" Al yelled as the buoy bobbed in and out of the water.

Kevin immediately got up and snapped his fingers. Al let go of the line before the lightning hit the water. The entire stream became a light, greenish blue. Fish began floating up to the surface, stunned.

"Well, there's our catch of the day." Kevin laughed and Al joined in.

(((Space)))

"Hey, wait up!"

Ed ran after Kirina for a while. He never caught up with her.

_She can move fast!_ Ed thought as he sat down to rest.

"Come on!" Kirina yelled in the distance making Ed sigh.

"Why am I going along with this?" Ed asked himself getting up.

Kirina yelped and Ed began running. When he came to a clearing, there was a wolf. The wolf was dead and Kirina got up.

"It surprised me." Kirina responded when she saw Ed.

They walked for a few minutes until they came to a stream.

"Hey! Glad you came!"

Kirina looked to her left to see Kevin and Al. They had a pile of fish next to them and, of course, they couldn't carry it all.

"Fish..." Kirina said and her stomach growled making everyone sweatdrop.

"Sorry, I'm hungry!" Kirina complained and Kevin sghed.

"Guess we could stay here tonight, if it's not a problem with you guys." Kevin asked, turning to Ed and Al.

"No, no. It's fine, right brother?" Al asked, but Ed was staring at Kirina.

"Hmm?" Kevin asked and turned to look at Kirina.

Al did the same. Kirina made a fire, four tents, a pot and some pans, and was now skinning the scales of the fish with a knife. Kirina looked up to see them staring at her.

"What!" She asked and they shook there heads.

"W-Where did you learn how to do alchemy so well!" Kevin asked and Kirina shrugged.

"You learn over the years." She replied and went back to skinning the fish.

"Wow. You would make a handy person around the house." Kevin sighed and turned back to Ed and Al.

They heard a clap and saw a flash. They turned and saw four chairs and a table.

"Better than sitting on the ground, right?" Kirina asked and they stared at her again.

Ed sat at the table and the others followed. After a half an hour of chatting, Kirina smiled.

"Done!" She squealed and everyone fell off there chairs.

"With what!" Ed snapped and looked on the table.

An entire fish buffet was there.

"Oh..." Ed replied in wonder at all the fish on the table.

"I didn't know if you guys wanted one particular dish, so I put out the entire course!" Kirina squealed as Al and Kevin got back on there seats.

Kirina handed out plates, forks, and knives. Al sat there while Kevin and Ed grabbed all the food in sight. Kirina quietly slipped away without anyone noticing.

She went to a clearing and saw the mark on her shoulder. She clapped and put her hand on the mark. She grew a black tail, black cat ears, black paws, black angel wings, etc.

In short, she became a shadow cat.

(((Space)))

"This food is so good!" Kevin yelled and Ed nodded.

"This is really good." Ed complimented.

"Uh... brother?"

"Not now, Al."

"But, brother-"

"What?" Ed sighed looking at his brother.

"Kirina's gone." Al replied making Ed and Kevin cough a couple times.

"I shoulda seen that coming." Kevin sighed.

Al looked up and stared.

"B-Brother..."

"What, Al?" Ed sighed getting up.

"L-Look!" Al stuttered pointing up in the sky.

Ed and Kevin looked up to see a black cat with wings and red eye's dive towards them.

(((Space)))

_Let's see how good you are..._ The black cat thought as it landed on the table.

It tried to swipe Ed, but he backflipped out of the way. It tried to at Kevin but he moved. The cat jumped on the ground and extended it's wings.

"W-What are you!" Ed yelled and the cat smiled.

"Not what you would expect." The black cat replied as the moon became full.

(((Space)))

_W-What is that thing!_ Kevin thought as it tried to strike Ed.

Kevin grabbed a plate and whisked it like a frisbee at the cat's head. The cat extended it's wings and the plate shattered. The cat turned it's head, glared at Kevin, and growled.

"Heads up!"

The cat jumped and Ed's blade struck the ground. The cat then turned and pounced on Kevin.

_Oh shit!_ Kevin thought as the cat extended it's nails near his neck. Ed picked the cat up and threw it against the table. Al transmuted a cage around the cat and it growled.

"That... was... close..." Kevin gasped and the cat began to pace around in it's cage.

(((Space)))

"Well now... you are very skilled..." The cat smirked and Ed looked at it.

"What do you want?" Ed asked and the cat smirked.

"Nothing really... just to test your skills. And now..." Smirked the cat as it looked at the full moon.

The cat grew larger and it's nails grew longer. The cat cut itself out of the cage, in one swipe, and was getting ready to fly off.

"Hold it!" Ed yelled as the cat spread it's wings.

Ed jumped onto it's back and it took off.

"Ed!" Kevin yelled and Al looked at him.

"Don't worry. He will be fine." Al reassured, but Kevin shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." Kevin replied transmuting the table into a giant basket.

"Then what do you mean?" Al asked as Kevin transmuted a giant balloon.

"He might hurt the cat and the cat is my sister."

(((Space)))

Ed climbed up the back of the cat and towards the neck. It was hard because they were flying 200 mph and the fur got really annoying. Finally, after five minutes, the cat landed. Ed fell off and hit the ground.

"So... you followed me..." The cat growled and Ed stood up.

"What is your **real** mission." Ed asked and the cat laughed.

"What it was before..." The cat replied as a black light surrounded it.

When the light dispersed, Ed was stunned.

"K-Kirina!" Ed yelled and she laughed.

"You got it. I wanted to test you guys out, but you guys suck at surprise attacks!" Kirina laughed and Ed de-materialized his blade.

"You were gonna kill us, weren't you!" Ed yelled and Kirina laughed harder.

"N-No! I would've hurt you though!" Kirina laughed, now on the ground.

A dart whizzed out from the forest and missed Kirina by an inch. She immediately stopped laughing and jumped next to Ed.

Kirina clapped her hands and put them on a mark, on her shoulders.

"Hold on!" Kirina yelled grabbing Ed.

"What are you!" Ed yelled as she spread her white wings and took off.

"That's confidential. Sorry." She replied as she saw an army of people below her.

They had guns and were taking aim. Kirina threw Ed, back towards the forest, as they pulled the triggers.

(((Space)))

"Kirina!" Ed yelled as she got hit with bullets from every angle.

She fell as Ed crashed into a tree. Ed poked his head out of the top to see the men tie her to a piece of wood. She was bleeding massively and her wings had holes with blood dripping down them.

Ed jumped down from the tree and began running towards the men.

"Ed!"

He looked up to see Kevin and Al in a hot air balloon. Kevin snapped his fingers and the men were electrocuted. They landed the balloon and untied Kirina.

"What happened?" Kevin asked and Ed walked next to him.

"Well, we were flying and then these men shot their guns all at once, hitting her." Ed replied, pointing to Kirina.

"I think we should get her to a safe place." Al said, hoisting Kirina over his shoulder, and they nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: That's all.

Al: Brother, why didn't you ever tell me?

Ed: It's all a lie!

Roy: Fullmetal is correct.

me: Please read and review. No flames unless helpful. See you later Loyal Readers!

Ed: ... your evil...


	5. Aura and Pyro

me: Hi, I'm back!

Ed: 'bout time...

Kevin: I'll say...

**fullmetal365:** Thanks alot!

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own FMA or Ed.

Kirina: Can we hurry up!

me: Alright, alright... onto the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5 Aura and Pyro

"Uggh..."

Kirina opened her eyes. She tried to stand up, but fell back down.

_What the-!_

She looked around. The men were gone. Kirina opened her mouth to yell, but no sound came out.

_W-What the hell! Why can't I yell!_

She struggled to crawl, but found the strength. Kirina slammed her fists into the ground.

_Why am I so weak! Ed... where are you!_

A hand held out her hand in front of her. She looked up to see a teen with redish brown hair. She turquoise eyes and fair skin. She wore brown shorts and a tan tank top.

"Looks like you need some help."

_Yeah... I really do..._

The teen helped her up and Kirina grabbed a tree for support.

"Wow... you **do** need help..."

_Not that kind jackass._

"Well... I guess I could bring you back to my village... the problem is you can't support yourself."

_No really, I didn't notice._

The teen grabbed two sticks and cleared away some leaves and placed the sticks in the middle.

"How rude of me. My name is Maria." She smiled as Kirina lost her grip and fell.

Maria sighed and helped her sit up. Maria gasped when she saw Kirina's neck.

"So... your cursed... I thought it was strange for you not to talk..." Maria thought aloud as Kirina felt the front of her neck.

There were marks on it.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to break it!" Maria said, smiling and grabbing some leaves.

_Uh... s'cuse me? Break it! How! I really hate needles!_

After a half hour, Kirina could speak again. She really disliked being used as target practice for a bow and arrow, but it worked.

"Thanks. My name's Kirina."

"Nice to meet you. So, why are you here?"

"Well... I was with three friends. A boy with blue hair, A boy with blonde hair, and a person in armor."

"Huh! You travel with some **weird** people..."

_No one can be weirder than you!_

"Well nope. I haven't seen any of 'em." Maria replied and Kirina sweatdropped.

"Alright. Thanks. Maybe I should go now-"

"No! Er... I mean... please don't go." Maria begged as Kirina stood up.

"Uh... why?"

_She is the queen of weirdness..._

"Well... I might have seen them, but I don't remember... they might have went into town. I can show you if you want..."

"Well..."

_This is clearly a bad idea. Say no!_

"Alright." Kirina replied, smiling.

(((Space)))

"Grr..."

Ed was tied up and in the corner of a dark room. Al was in another room and Kevin was beaten. They almost killed him. He was on the opposite side of the room, unconcience.

"Hey, Kevin..." Ed whispered.

No response.

"Kevin..." Ed whispered a bit louder.

No response.

"KEVIN, WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Ed yelled and Kevin yelped.

"...What...?"

"Thank god... he lives..."

"That's it...?"

"No. What did they do to you?"

Kevin chuckled.

"The usual. Torture, whip, and burn."

Ed gasped.

"Why!"

Kevin looked at Ed.

"They want to find and kill Kirina."

(((Space)))

"Are we there yet?" Kirina complained and Maria shook her head.

Kirina sighed and looked around. Something caught her eye in one of the trees.

"Hey!" Maria yelled as Kirina ran to the tree.

Kirina gasped as she picked up Ed's crimson coat.

_He was here... but where is he now?_

"We gotta go!" Maria yelled and Kirina ran towards her.

When Kirina caught up, Maria looked at her with a puzzled look.

"This coat belongs to a friend of mine."

"Oh..."

Kirina saw a gate ahead.

"That must be it!"

"Wait! Kirina! Stop!" Maria yelled as Kirina ran towards the gate.

(((Space)))

"How did we get here?"

"Uh... well... that's a good question..." Ed replied as Kevin sweatdropped.

"Oh... I remember..." Kevin replied, grimacing.

_Flashback_

_"We're going to have to stay here tonight." Kevin replied as Ed sat down with Kirina in his arms._

_"Brother... what are we going to do?" Al asked and Ed sighed._

_"We have to stay here... it wouldn't be right abandoning our friends."_

_Kevin made a fire and Ed made a stretcher for Kirina. A dinner plate flew and hit Kevin at the back of the head._

_"What the fuck!" Kevin yelled, rubbing the back of his head as Ed and Al turned._

_"They don't seem very strong..."_

_"Oh well... let's kill them and get our reward."_

_A girl with baby blue hair and a boy with fire red hair stepped out of the woods. They looked like they were fifteen. The boy had tanned skin, orange eyes, and wearing camoflauge boots, shirt, and shorts. _

_The girl had hazel eyes, pale skin, was wearing a sleevless white shirt, green shorts, and brown boots._

_"Who are you after?" Ed asked and the girl looked in his direction._

_"...I guess whoever my big brother chooses..." She replied and the boy snickered._

_"Pardon. My little sister's name is Aura and I'm Pyro." He sighed as Ed transmuted his blade._

_"So Kevin... you betrayed us?" Pyro asked and Kevin looked down._

_"The person you're looking for... is my sister. I'm **not** going to let you kill her!" Kevin yelled and Aura's eyes brimmed with tears._

_"...brother... maybe we should spare them... if we kill them-"_

_"Shut up! We've worked hard! Let's claim our reward!" Pyro snapped as Aura's tears slid silently down her face._

_Pyro drew a circle on the ground and activated it. Ed, Al, Kevin, and Kirina were surrounded by flames about twenty feet tall._

_"This isn't good!" Kevin panicked as the flames moved in a little._

_"No kidding!" Ed yelled back as he ran to Kirina's stretcher. _

_He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. A small space opened in the firewall and Ed picked Kirina up._

_"Wait for me... I'll be back." Ed whispered to her and he threw her through the space and into the forest._

_Ed clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. The water from a pond wiped the firewall out. After, about twenty soldiers had guns at their heads._

_"Time for you to come with us." Pyro sighed as Aura went towards Ed._

_She stopped when she came to the crowd of soldiers._

_"Tie them up and bring them to the fortress." Pyro sneered as some soldiers brought rope and began tying._

_The crowd of soldiers made a path for Ed, Al, and Kevin to walk through. When Ed came out of the crowd, Aura ran to him._

_"I'll take care of Kirina. Please be careful. They will torture you." Aura whispered and Ed nodded._

_"Hey. Place my coat near the path, okay?" Ed replied and Aura nodded. She took it and ran up ahead._

_When she returned, Aura smiled. _

_"I have already helped Kirina. She will be up at... oh... about nine o'clock in the morning. It's already eight pm." Aura whispered and Ed nodded._

_"Thanks. You're not so bad." Ed smiled as the crowd of soldiers pushed him along, leaving Aura speechless._

_When they reached the gate, it was all metal with tons of locks. The gate opened and they went into the fortress. Al was thrown into a cell, Ed was thrown into the next room and tied with chains, and they took Kevin for 'interrogation'._

_End Flashback_

"Well, they did a fine job of torturing you." Ed snickered and Kevin frowned.

"It seems you might be next." Kevin growled as Ed sighed.

"Damn... I remember something that I was supposed to do." Ed panicked.

"What?"

"Well, the colonel is gonna kill me! I was supposed to return to Central by now and file my report!" Ed wailed and Kevin laughed.

"Well, that's quite humorus." Kevin snickered as they both heard the clanking of keys.

They looked at the door to see it opening.

Aura ran in. She had blood trailing down her face and some cuts on her legs.

"Whoa! What happened!" Ed asked concerned and Kevin gave Aura a pitifull look.

"No... time... to... explain..." She replied, her breath very short.

She unlocked the chains on Ed and Kevin. They got up as she fell on her knees.

"Hey! Come on! Don't faint on us now!" Kevin wailed as she tried to stand up.

"We don't have time for this!" Ed yelled, picking Aura up, and bolting out the door with Kevin.

(((Space)))

Kirina reached the gate.

"Man... that was farther than I realized..." Kirina commented, catching her breath.

She heard sirens go off on the other side of the gate. Kirina clapped her hands and slammed them on the gate. She deconstructed the door and saw Ed, Al, Kevin, and another girl being carried by Ed. They jumped through the hole and Kirina reconstructed it.

_Who is that girl! Grr! Ed is **carrying** her!_

"Ed? Who is this?" Kirina asked and Ed set her down.

"A girl who saved you and all of us." Ed replied as Kirina gasped.

"Kevin! What did they do to you!" Kirina wailed as she put a hand on his face.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"So, you escaped."

Everyone turned to see Maria.

"Maria... what are you talking about?" Kirina asked and Maria laughed.

"Well, I'll let you off." Maria snickered as she opened the gate.

She slipped through and shut the gate with a slam.

"Oh, Ed? You dropped this." Kirina whispered holding out his coat.

"Thanks."

Ed went to grab the coat, but touched her hand instead. They both blushed a cherry color as Ed grabbed his coat.

--------------------------------------------------------------

me: End.

Kirina: Took you long enough!

me: Sorry! Writer's block!

Ed: And school, and working on your other stories, and-

Kevin: She get's it.

me: Please read and review. I need tips! Flames welcomed if they help!

Al: Right.

me: See ya later, loyal readers!

Al: No review? No update.

Ed: Right...


	6. Rivalry

me: Yo!

Ed: Huh?

Al: Hello.

me: I know this story is in need of some tips...

Ed: You **just** noticed that?

me: Shut up. I would like it if you would review some. I would be thankful! Anyways,

**cartoonwatcher31:** Thank you soooooooo much T-T

**Rioko Kimura:** Thanks, but where have you been?

**Aeyikie: **Thanks and after so long, I've updated.

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own FMA. Animefan127 owns this idea.

me: Thank you Al, and onto the chapter.

Ed: You **just** noticed...?

me: _-grabs a frying pan-_

----------------------------------------------

Ch. 6 Rivalry

"I think she's waking up."

Aura opened her eyes and Kirina sighed.

"She's up. Let's go."

Kirina stood up and walked next to Ed as he put his coat on.

"Where's Al?"

"I dunno." Kirina replied sheepishly, Ed sighed.

"If he's getting a stray cat I'm gonna murder him..." Ed threatened under his breath as Aura stood up.

"Whose that?" Aura asked pointing to Kirina.

Now, Kirina knew Aura would say something, but "whose that?" was a little off the deep end.

"Whose that! Oooh... you're gonna **get it** you **maggot!**" Kirina yelled as Ed held her back from murdering Aura.

"I'm back with more fire... wood..."

Al was watching Ed drag Kirina towards a log and saw Aura laughing, really hard.

Al put the firewood near the tent and went to Aura.

"Um... Aura? Maybe you should calm down..." Al suggested, but she kept laughing.

"I--can't--breathe--" Aura laughed as she fell onto the ground, still laughing.

"Brother! Aura's gonna die laughing!" Al yelled anxiously as Kirina stopped spazzing.

"Hold on. I'll be back." Kirina smirked as she ran into the woods.

A minute later, Aura was still laughing and Al put her on a log. A giant black cat with wings came out of the sky and was inches from Aura's face within seconds. Aura screamed and fell off the log.

"AAAHHH! DON'T LET IT EAT ME!" Aura screamed, covering her head, as Al ran next to her side to protect her.

The black cat snickered and flew back into the woods.

"What's all the racket...?" Kevin asked groggly, walking out of the tent.

"A big cat with wings tried to eat me!" Aura whispered, a bit hysterical and petrified.

"Oh... that's old news." Kevin replied as he yawned.

"Not that I don't like the night cap Kev, but we gotta go soon." Ed snickered when Kevin realized he was in his pajamas.

He was wearing a blue night cap, a blue long sleeved shirt with lightning streaks, and pants to match along with a dark blue teddy bear.

"Yeah... I-I'll change now." Kevin stuttered, retreating back into the tent.

"Okay! I'm back! Miss me?" Kirina asked as Aura was on the verge of tears.

"A...a big ol' cat... with wings... tried to eat me..."

"A 'big ol' cat'! It's a **Black Panther **you know! Get the terms **straight!**" Kirina spazzed as Aura gasped.

"H-How do you know? You weren't here..."

_Oh crap! Think of an excuse!_

"I... uh... saw it from the woods and came to warn you, eh heh heh." Kirina replied nervously, scratching her arm.

_Strange... why does Edward have any particular intrest in **this** girl?_ Aura thought, putting on a fake smile.

"That was... um... kind of you."

"Well, thanks."

_They hate each other. It's too obvious._ Ed thought as he sighed.

Aura held out her hand.

"I'm Aura. I believe you're name is Kirina, correct? Nice to meet you."

Kirina stared at Aura and then her hand. As Kirina was about to shake Aura's hand, she tapped it.

"Yeah, whatever. Ed, can we go now?"

Al, Ed, and Aura were speechless.

"Fine. I'll scout ahead." Kirina snorted as she ran up the dirt trail.

"... she didn't just..."

"I'm afraid so brother." Al sighed as Ed saw Aura sit down and stare at Kirina as she ran off.

"Al, I'll be right back."

"But brother-"

Ed ran down the trail and Al sighed.

"He never listens to me."

(((Space)))

_Grr!_ _That frickin'-_

"Kirina!"

She whipped around to see Ed.

"Yes?"

"What was up with that! You could have been a little nicer!"

Kirina groaned in annoyance.

"Look. I'm sorry. I can't stand her, alright! There! I said it!" Kirina yelled and Ed stared at her.

"Why?"

"Because-well-just because!" Kirina yelled, teary eyed, and ran down the dirt path.

"Kirina!"

_He can't know! He can't know! Gotta get away! Gotta get away!_

There was a flash of light and a wall appeared before Kirina.

_I can't stand this anymore! I've delt with it for five years!_

Kirina stood back and smashed her head into the wall. She felt a warm stream of blood pour down her face as she stood up. She smashed her head again and again until Ed got there and pulled her away from the wall.

"What the-! Why the hell are you doing this!" Ed demanded as Kirina slipped into peacefull darkness.

**5 hours later...**

"hmm...?"

Kirina opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Ed yelling at her. She looked around and saw she was in a tent.

"What...the..." Kirina asked as she stood up.

"Are you alright?"

Kirina spun around and saw Al.

"Huh? I'm fine."

"We had to wrap your head alot. I don't think that you had an accident." Al confirmed as Kirina winced.

"I'm fine, alright! I'll be back later!" Kirina shouted as she charged out of the tent.

(((Space)))

Aura looked up as Kirina ran out of the tent.

"Hello Kirina. Are you feeling better?"

"I don't have time to deal with your shit, bitch!" Kirina shouted as she ran into the woods.

"...what...?"

Aura was stunned. She wasn't expecting that.

"Kirina! Come back! The woods are dangerous!"

"Why would I give a damn!" Kirina yelled back as she ran deeper into the woods.

(((Space)))

"What was her problem!" Ed yelled in anger as he punched the wooden block in front of him.

He was in a bad mood because he hates to see women, especially teens, start bitchslapping each other. With words or not.

Ed sat down on the grass and looked around. He was in the middle of a field-- perfect for training.

_Maybe I should go back now..._ Ed thought to himself as he grabbed his crimson coat.

"No! Let me go!"

Ed turned in the direction of the voice.

_Doesn't sound familiar... than who--_

"Who are you?"

Ed's heart skipped a beat.

_Kirina?_ Ed thought as he heard a rustle in the woods.

"Hey! What the--"

"Gotcha!" The mysterious voice snickered as a loud "bam" was heard, echoing through the trees.

Ed ran towards the sound, behind some trees. He saw a girl, one he did not know, pinned by on the tree. A small pitchfork was through her neck.

"Kirina!" He yelled anxiously as he ran through the trees.

He came to a very small clearing and saw a man's spine ripped out of his back.

"Oh my g-"

"E...Ed...?"

Ed turned to see a small cave.

"Kirina? Are you in there?" Ed asked as he went towards the entrance of the cave.

"Stay back!" Kirina yelled as Ed stopped.

"But-"

"Leave me! Continue on your journey without me!" Kirina sobbed inside the cave as Ed felt confused and hurt.

Ed silently crept into the cave and looked around. A first he saw nothing. Pitch black. As his eyes adjusted, he was terrified at the sight.

"Kirina!"

Her hands and mouth were covered in blood. She was crying and had a spiked dragon tail wrapped around her.

"Please... leave me..." Kirina sobbed as Ed took one step back.

**"GO!" **She yelled as her eyes turned into small red slits and roared.

Ed ran out of the cave and tripped over the man, getting some blood on him.

_Kirina! What happened! Why?_ Ed yelled at himself as he ran all the way back to the camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------

me: I'm sssssooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long!

Ed: Your baby sister being born, the constant flooding in the basement...

me: Right. Everytime the basement flooded, my computer would short circuit! _-sobbs silently-_

Al: Animefan127 will try to update whenever possible. Even if it's impossible.

me: Al, don't make promises you can't keep.

Al: Okay...

Ed: Yeah.

me: Hey Ed.

Ed: Hmm?

me: I heard this song and I think you'll like it.

Ed: What's it called?

me: It's called istsy-

Al: _-covers animefan127's mouth-_

Ed: ...?

Al: Please review as soon as possible. Please...?

me: No flames unless helpful! PLEASE!

Ed: You must be desperate...

me: _-temple pops out-_ What did you say!

Ed: eeep...


	7. Dreaming of You

me: Yo!

Ed: ... okay...

Al: Hello.

me: Welcome to the seventh chapter of-

Ed: AAAAHHH!

me: WHA!

Ed: _-points outside-_

me: _-looks outside to see a creature with yellow eyes-_

Ed: What **is** that!

me: Gah! I don't own FMA, Ed-

Ed: Why do you want me?

me: Or the voice cast of FMA. _-sobbs-_

**Rioko Kimura:** Thanks! -

Ed: Voice- wha!

me: Onto the next chapter.

Ed: You still didn't answer my question!

me: ... some things should never be said... **EVER.**

--------------------------------------------

Ch. 7 Dreaming Of You

_I can't control this... this **thing! **_Kirina thought as she cried at the thought of Ed leaving her.

_Late at night when all the world,_

_is sleeping,_

_I stay up and think of you._

_And I wish on a star,_

_that some where you're up, thinking, oh me too._

Kirina stood up and walked out of the cave.

It was night.

She looked at the stars and found some that looked like Ed. Tears fell from her face as her tail disappeared.

"Please..." She whispered to the sky,

"Please don't leave me behind... Ed... I miss you..." Kirina whispered as her claws disappeared.

(((Space)))

_Cuz I'm dreaming, of you, tonight_

_'till tommorrow, I'll be holding you tight,_

_and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,_

_than here on my room, dreaming about you and me._

"Kevin!" Ed yelled as he ran into the camp.

"Yea-- why is there blood on you!" Kevin yelped as Ed stopped in front of him.

"I know that you knew she was the chimera." Ed said coldly as Kevin stood up.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"She went... out of control. How do you stop it?" Ed asked as Kevin put on a shocked look.

"I never have seen her go ''out of control'' before. I don't know."

Ed grabbed his collar.

"Tell me! She wants us to leave her behind, and I can't do that!" Ed yelled as tears fell from his eyes and hit the ground.

(((Space)))

_Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know _

_I'm there. (am I there? am I?)_

_If you look in my eyes, would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

"Ed... don't leave... please..." Kirina sobbed.

If she couldn't control her powers, she would endager everyone.

She ran until she saw the girl pinned to a tree. She smacked her lips, but stopped.

She didn't want to become that "creature" again.

Kirina ran into the field. She knew Ed might come back for her, and then again, he might not. It was fifty-fifty.

"I can't stay with them..." Kirina sobbed as she fell on her back and gazed at the stars.

She saw some stars that made Ed's face smiling with her smiling next to him.

(((Space)))

_I just wanna hold you close, but so far _

_all I have are dreams of you._

_So I wait for the day, with the courage to say how much I love you. _

_Yes I do!_

Ed ran back towards the cave. When he got there, she was gone.

"Kirina!" He yelled as he walked through the forest.

If she did anything rash... he would never forgive himself.

"Kirina!" He yelled again.

No response.

"I should have never left..." Ed whispered to himself.

"Wait for me... please..."

Ed ran through the forest and into the clearing with the girl pinned to the tree. Ed pulled the pitchfork out and layed the girl on the ground.

"Kirina!" He yelled once more.

Still no response.

(((Space)))

_I'll be dreaming, of you, tonight_

_'till tommorrow, I'll be holding you tight,_

_and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,_

_than here on my room, dreaming about you and me._

_I can't stop dreaming of you._

_I can't stop dreaming._

_I can't stop dreaming of you._

Kirina found a lake. She ran and transmuted a dock.

"I shouldn't be here..." Kirina thought as she transmuted a knife.

She saw a full moon that seemed as bright as Ed's smile.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that... Ed... those poor people..." Kirina cried as she held the knife above her.

"Kirina!"

She looked around. She heard Ed's voice... but from where?

(((Space)))

"That was strange..." Kevin thought aloud as Al came out of the forest with some firewood.

"What is, Kevin?"

"Kirina went... out of control... how...?" Kevin asked himself as Al put the fire wood near the table.

"She did? Where is she now? I hope she's alright..." Al said concerned.

"Let's hope so..." Kevin whispered as the flames in the fire flickered with an orange hue.

(((Space)))

_Late at night when all the world,_

_is sleeping,_

_I stay up and think of you._

_And I still can't beleive,_

_that you came up to me and said I love you._

_I love you too._

Ed saw Kirina about to thrust the knife into her chest.

"Kirina! **Stop!**" Ed yelled as he tackled her.

They both landed in the water. When Ed surfaced, Kirina was nowhere to be found. Ed dove under and saw she had a slice down her arm. She was out cold. Ed gently put his right arm around her and brought her up.

Ed put her on the lake shore and felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint. Ed had no idea what to do.

Then it hit him. Hard.

Ed cleared the hair off of Kirina's face. She seemed to be sleeping. At first he hesitated, but finally, he leaned over Kirina and pressed his lips to hers.

(((Space)))

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight _

_'till tommorrow, and for all of my life!_

_and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,_

_than here on my room, dreaming with you and asleep!_

Kirina stirred and opened her eyes. When she realized what was happening, she threw her arms around Ed's neck and returned the kiss.

Ed broke the kiss, picked her up so she was standing, and kissed her again. Kirina returned it with passion.

_With you tonight,_

_I'll be holding you tight._

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, _

_than here in my room..._

_only dreaming, of you tonight..._

_I'll be holding you tight..._

_Dreaming with you tonight._

_(and asleep...)_

_(dreaming...)_

------------------------------------------------------

me: Why!

Ed: ...?

me: Why did **you** have to kiss **her**!

Ed: Why do you want to know?

me: _-blushes-_ Uh... um... er...

Ed: ...?

me: The song lyrics were by Selena! The song is called "Dreaming of You" if you ever wanna listen to it!

Ed: You didn't answer my question!

me: Please read and review! Flames are only welcome if they are helpful!

Ed: ANSWER ME DAMMIT!

me: _-gasp-_ That's the first swear in this chapter!

Ed: Uh... so?

me: _-thinking- _I finally got him off the subject. Muahaha.

Al: I'm back. Did I miss anything?

me: No... only the **WHOLE FRIGIN' CHAPTER**!

Al: Sorry! I had to go somewhere.

Ed: Like...?

Al: It's a secret.

me: Hmm... Al, open up your armor.

Al: Why!

me: Do as I say.

Al: But-

me: **NOW!**

Ed: _-hides behind couch-_

Al: Okay... _-opens torso part of armor-_

me: _-grabs video camera-_ I will confiscate this.

Al: _-disappointed- _Aww...


	8. Creature

me: _-writing at desk-_

Ed: _-whispers-_ Animefan127...

me: _-writing at desk-_

Ed: _-nudges animefan127's arm- _Animefan127...

me: _-flips page and keeps writing-_

Ed: _-yells-_ ANIMEFAN127!

me: _-falls out of chair-_ Ow! What!

Ed: _-whispers-_ The loyal readers are here.

me: Oh! Hi Loyal Readers!

Ed: _-sweatdrops-_

Al: Animefan127 owns the 8th dvd of FMA, an ed action figure, and more. Sadly, not the series, characters, or voice cast.

me: If only I did... _-sobbs-_

Ed: Don't mind animefan127. She's been up all night drwing, writing, doing homework, writing her novel--

me: SHUSH!

Ed: Oops...

me: _-faints out of fatigue-_

Al: Brother!

Ed: Oh crap...

Kirina: Oh brother...

Kevin: Yes?

Kirina: I was being sarcastic!

Ed: Well... uh... onto the next chapter...

Al: Brother... animefan127 is bleeding...

Kirina: Oh shit!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 Creature

"Hmm... do you have any... sevens?"

"Go fish." Al declared as Kevin snatched a card from the pile.

"Do you have any... nines?"

"Crap!" Kevin yelled as he handed Al two nines.

"You're too good at this..."

"Play my brother sometime! He cheats alot

though..." Al sighed.

Kevin laughed.

"Thanks for the warning. Speaking of your brother where is he?" Kevin asked looking around.

"I have no idea. He's probraly looking for Kirina." Al replied as he put four nines on the ground.

"You can't be serious... four nines!" Kevin gaped as Al smiled to himself.

(((Space)))

He loved her. She loved him. Isn't it obvious? Apparently, they were blind... at first anyway.

Kirina walked with Ed through the forest. She had a large bandage on her arm. She felt happy, confused, and basically mixed emotions.

"Um... Ed?"

Ed smiled and turned towards her.

"Yes?"

"Let's... not tell the others what happened... okay?" Kirina whispered.

"Okay." Ed replied

Kirina sighed. She didn't want her brother to know... what would he think?

"Kirina."

She perked up and looked at Ed.

"Yes?"

"It will be our little secret." Ed grinned and Kirina smiled.

In the next few minutes they were silent. Ed transmuted his arm into a blade and began slashing through the branches.

"Ed, I think we are heading deeper into the forest..."

Ed turned and stared at her.

"Are you sure?"

Kirina closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Yeah. The camp is back East. We are heading West."

When Kirina opened her eyes, Ed was transmuting his blade back into his arm.

"Alright. Guess we gotta head back." Ed sighed sheepishly making Kirina smile.

After a few minutes of heading back Kirina stopped. Ed turned.

"Kirina?"

Kirina put one hand to her head and looked to her left.

"It's... it's..."

Ed walked next to her and went into his fighting stance. There was a rustle then nothing. Kirina's eyes went wide.

Ed looked at her as she began shaking.

"No... not again... leave me alone..." Kirina whispered wide eyed, taking a step back away from the place the rustle was heard.

"Kirina? Are you alright?" Ed asked, his voice full of concern, as she took another step back.

A high pitched noise, like nails on chalkboard, was heard from where the rustle was. Ed yelped and covered his ears. Kirina screamed while her ears were covered. She fell on her knees and tears fell from her face.

Ed drew a transmutation circle with his foot and made ear plugs. He kneeled next to Kirina and saw her eyes turning red.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" She screamed as her pupils became small, black, slits.

Ed embraced Kirina. She gasped and her eyes became rounded.

"Ed... don't... don't..."

"I'm not leaving you." He whispered in Kirina's ear.

Kirina's eye's turned back to normal and she became limp in Ed's arms.

After a few seconds, Ed removed one ear plug and noticed the sound had stopped. He removed the other one and swept Kirina into his arms bridle style.

(((Space)))

"Where are they?" Kevin asked boringly.

Al won five more games of go fish and they were in the middle of the sixth game.

"Who knows. Maybe they are playing tag or something." Al shrugged as he gave Kevin two fives.

"They better get back soon. The food will be cold." Kevin sighed as he took the two fives and threw two more fives down from his hand.

"Four fives?" Al asked and Kevin grinned.

"I might actually beat you this time." Kevin laughed as Al threw down four twos and four sixes.

Kevin stared at the cards then looked at Al to see he had one card left.

"That's mean." Kevin sobbed as Al sighed.

"Speaking of time, what time is it?" Al asked and Kevin looked at his watch.

"Holy crap! It's three in the morning!" Kevin yelped as Al picked up the cards.

I knew it was really late. Brother hasn't come back with Kirina either..." Al thought aloud with concern.

"You make it sound like Ed kidnapped her." Kevin replied seriously grabbing a fish.

"No! Ed would never do that!" Al panicked and Kevin sighed.

"I was kidding." Kevin snickered and put the fish down.

Kevin laughed as they heard a rustle in the bush. Kevin and Al went into their fighting stances as they heard running footsteps. Ed came out of the bushes and put Kirina down.

Al and Kevin fell over anime style.

"Ed! Where the hell were you!" Kevin yelled as Ed removed the bandage from Kirina's arm.

Al and Kevin saw the deep gash in Kirina's arm.

"Ed... what happened?" Al asked with concern.

"She fell. Don't worry though. She'll be fine."

"You don't know that 'cause you aren't a docter! We need to get her to a hospital or something!" Kevin yelled.

In one split second, Ed had Kevin's collar and pulled him to eye level.

"I know that. Now shut the hell up and sit down." Ed replied coldly and angrily.

Kevin looked at Ed and saw from his expression he wasn't in the mood for crap. Ed dropped Kevin and Al helped him up.

"Brother! What's your problem!" Al yelled as Ed put a new bandage on Kirina's arm.

"Al, leave him alone." Kevin replied bitterly.

"But--"

Kevin turned and walked into the tent.

Al stared from Kevin to Ed.

"Brother..." Al warned angrily as Ed picked Kirina up.

"What?"

"Why did you do that!" Al yelled as Ed turned toward him.

"Al... I'm exhausted and I'm not in the mood. As soon as I put Kirina in the tent, I'm going to bed." Ed replied seriously and Al sighed.

"Fine." Al replied bitterly as he turned and walked into the forest.

Ed stared after Al for a few seconds before going into the tent.

Ed layed Kirina onto a bed. He looked at the otherside of the tent to see Kevin propped up on his elbow and staring at the tent wall.

"Kevin... I'm sorry for snapping... but I'm not in the mood right now." Ed apologized as Kevin's arm twitched.

"Whatever." Kevin replied as Ed's face softened.

Ed walked out of the tent and transmuted his own. He realized Aura wasn't in the other tent and walked back into the other tent.

"Kevin, where's Aura?"

Kevin froze.

"I don't know." He replied turning towards Ed.

Ed sweatdropped as Kevin got up.

"This is bad. Real bad." Ed whispered as he put his hand on his chin.

"Where's Al?"

"He stormed off into the forest after you came in here." Ed replied as Kevin gasped.

"We need to bring him back!" KEvin yelled in dismay, surprising Ed.

"Why?"

"I saw this creature before. It was bluish white, long ears, a tail, and two long arms with claws and feet to match. It also had black stripes on it's face." Kevin whispered, disgusted.

"You mean that my brother, Al, is in the forest with **that thing?**" Ed asked, a bit shocked.

As soon as Kevin nodded, Ed was out of the tent and bolting into the forest.

"Ed! I'll come with you!" Kevin yelled as Ed turned.

"Then hurry up!" Ed yelled back and Kevin ran towards him.

**Two hours later...**

"Ugh... Ed...?"

Kirina sat up and rubbed her head. The last thing she remembered was that high pitched sound and then...

"That thing!" Kirina gasped as she stood up and bolted out of the tent.

When she looked around, it was still dark.

"It must be about five twenty five in the morning..." Kirina said aloud as she walked towards the fire pit.

"I wonder where everyone went." Kirina asked herself in wonder as she sat down.

She laid on the log and stared at the starry sky. She put her right hand into the air and clenched her hand into a fist.

A rustle came from the bushes. Kirina bolted up and stood in the middle of the camp.

"Oh no..." Kirina whispered wide eyed.

A giant creature, at least three times Kirina's size, jumped in front of her.

It's blue cold eyes and black slits stared at Kirina as she took a step back.

"Y-you..." Kirina stuttered as the creature growled.

It opened it's mouth and a high pitched sound hit Kirina.

"Agggh!" Kirina yelled as she shut her eyes and tried to block her ears.

Kirina clenched her teeth and opened one halfway. She began walking towards the creature and the creatures eyes became wider in surprise.

"You... killed... my... parents!" Kirina yelled as she kicked the creatures jaw shut.

The creature jumped back in surprise and then lunged at Kirina. Kirina jumped onto the creature and grabbed it's ears.

The creature screeched and Kirina clenched her teeth as she blocked her ears. The creature took advantage and threw Kirina off. When Kirina was in midair, the creature slammed her with it's tail.

Kirina stumbled too her feet and glared at the creature.

"If that's all you got, then I'm gonna kick your ass easy." Kirina snickered.

She was in pretty bad condition, but she didn't care.

The creature lunged at Kirina, snapping it's teeth at her. Kirina ducked and kicked the creature's jaw up.

The creature swiped her with it's claws. The attack hit her right arm, opening her wound. Kirina screamed in agony and jumped black, clutching her arm. She stared at the wound then back at the creature.

"Now what? I'm almost out of options..." Kirina whispered to herself as the creature took a step towards her.

_Ed... Al... Kevin... where are you!_ Kirina thought as she rushed in at the creature.

It opened it's jaws, revealing the sharp teeth, and rushed at her. Kirina grabbed the hilt of her blade and did frontflip upwards. The creature stopped and looked up to see Kirina in the moonlight.

"Goodbye." Kirina said bitterly as she thrusted the blade toward the creatures head.

The creature vanished and the blade hit dirt.

"Where did it g-"

The creature grabbed Kirina from behind while opening and closing it's jaws.

"I don't have it." Kirina snickered.

The creature let out a screech of surprise and let Kirina go. The creature immediately bit Kirina's right arm. Kirina's eyes went wide.

"Ah..."

She watched the creature take it's jaws away from her arm. She felt blood pour down her arm as she fell onto her knees.

She put her left arm out to catch herself from falling. The creature stared at Kirina for a few seconds before it vanished. A few seconds later, Ed, Al, and Kevin ran out of the forest.

"Kirina...?" Ed whispered in shock as she tried to stand up.

**"Kirina!"** Ed yelled in dismay as he dashed towards her.

Ed supported Kirina as Al and Kevin ran to help her. Kirina's eyes seemed lifeless as she subconscously walked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: _-sleeping on the couch-_

Al: Please read and review. Animefan127 is open for suggestion on future chapters.

Ed: No flames unless helpful. If there are any terrible flames, I will personally cus you out on the next chapter. _-laughs like a maniac-_

Al: _-sweatdrops-_

Kevin: As animefan127 would say, see ya later loyal readers!

Kirina: _-faints-_

Ed: _-yells- _What's going around! Fainting girl syndrome!

Al: _-whispers- _Ssh! You'll wake animefan127!

Roy: Wow...

Ed: _-gasps and hides behind couch-_

Roy: Why does fullmetal always think I'm gonna flame him?

Kevin: Because, to you, it's a hobby.


	9. Strange Beginning, Terrible End

Me: I got a new computer friend! WOOT!

Ed: Yeeeeaaaahhh. Sure. _-remembers last chapter- _Did you–

Al: Your files are on the other computer, aren't they?

Me: Yeah... _-sobbs-_

Ed: That sucks. The other stories too?

Me: Yes... T-T

Al: We probably don't need to say the disclaimer. We say it all the time and you should get it by now.

Me: Onto the next chappie!

Ed: You didn't let me ask my question!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 Strange Beginning, Terrible End

_-chirrrrup chirrrrup-_

"No..."

Kirina opened her eyes half way and sighed.

"Morning..."

Kirina sat up and sighed again. A monster like her... with a guy like **that**...

She looked around the forest. Al and Kevin would come looking for them soon. She laid back down on the grass, next to Ed, and snuggled on his chest, closing her eyes.

_It was a nightmare..._

"Kiiiiirrrrriiiiinnnnaaaa! Eeeeeeeedddddddd!"

Kirina's eyes snapped open. Kevin was running in the forest, looking for them.

"Oh shit..." She muttered.

"Ed! Get up!" Kirina hissed, shaking Ed.

She saw his golden eyes and sighed.

"They're coming!"

"Oh shit!" Ed hissed as he grabbed his clothes.

Kirina grabbed hers and quickly slipped them on. Ed did the same.

"River?"

"Why not?" Kirina replied as they ran towards the river.

They jumped into the water and swam around.

"They're you are!"

They looked up to see Kevin staring at them with a relieved look on his face.

"Y-Yeah..." Ed and Kirina mumbled.

They got out of the water and dried themselves off. As Ed and Kirina walked back to the tent, they couldn't stop smiling at each other.

(((Space)))

"Brother. You should tell us that you are going to camp somewhere else for the night." Al scolded as Ed packed his things.

"C'mon Al. We need to get going."

Al was confused.

"Why?"

"Well... if we stay in one spot, we'll attract attention. After that..."

"I get it. The hunters will find Kirina." Al concluded and Ed smiled.

"Yeah."

(((Space)))

"You should've told me where you were." Kevin frowned as Kirina sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? I know I should've said something, but–"

"As long as you didn't do anything... bad... then fine." Kevin muttered.

Kirina flinched.

"Don't w-worry. Nothing happened."

"Good." Kevin replied and left the tent.

Kirina didn't _want_ to lie, but she didn't want him to know the truth either.

"Anyways, we have to move out of this area. People are going to come." Kirina said aloud.

Kevin sighed.

"I know. There's another place we can camp out. It's around the edges of the forest." Kevin replied, pointing to a spot on a map he held.

"Okay. There seems to be a river near there. We can grab some fresh fish and eat. There also seems to be enough trees in the area for a shelter." Kirina finished and Kevin nodded.

"Yeah... by the way... you went "out of control" last night..." Kevin pondered.

Kirina twitched as she felt rage rise inside her.

"Y-Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"I saw someone with his spine ripped out of their back." Kevin replied bitterly.

Kirina looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please trust me!"

Kevin took one look at the big watery eyes of his sister and sighed.

"If I catch you eating someone, or doing anything wrong, I won't trust you anymore."

Kirina felt those words strike her hard. She stumbled a bit, took her things, and then left the tent.

(((Space)))

"Ed."

He turned at the sound of his name and saw Kirina walking towards him.

"Yeah?"

Kirina walked over to stand next to him.

"Don't tell anyone and I won't." Kirina whispered and Ed nodded.

After a little while, they were ready to go.

"Are we there yet?" Kevin complained.

"No." Kirina replied, temple throbbing.

It was the 50th time he asked.

"... Are we there yet...?"

"No god dammit!" Ed yelled as he whirled around to face Kevin.

"Whaaaaaat? I'm just bored..." Kevin replied sheepishly.

Kirina grabbed Ed to hold him back from killing Kevin.

"C'mon! You guys! We're almost there, so stop bickering!" Kirina yelled, struggling to hold Ed back.

"All I said was–"

"We're here." Al piped up.

Ed stopped spazzing and Kirina let him go. They turned around to see a wide river and the perfect place to set up camp.

"Alright!" Ed cheered.

Kirina nodded, but kept looking away from Ed. He noticed and gave her a questioning look.

"I'll catch the fish!" Kirina yelled and she darted off away from the camp.

"Brother, maybe you could help me with the fire wood while Kevin sets up the tents." Al suggested.

Ed was staring after Kirina.

"Y... yeah... sure..." Ed replied, taking his eyes away from where Kirina was before.

Something suspicious seemed to be going on with Kirina.

(((Space)))

Kirina stumbled and began falling. Kirina quickly turned so she would fall on her back. The impact knocked the air out of her and Kirina gasped for air.

"Ugh..."

She stood up, wobbling, and walked towards the river cove. When Kirina reached the little cove, she laid on the grass and sighed.

"What's happening to me... ?" Kirina asked herself.

Kirina never got an answer, but, then again, she never expected one. She sat up and waded into the water. Swimming always helped Kirina think.

"I wonder..." Kirina murmured into the water.

"What if I'm–"

"Well, well..."

Kirina turned to see Aura.

"You know... when you disappeared, I was as happy as could be..." Kirina sighed.

Aura scowled.

"Look, you know why I'm here. Give it to me." Aura demanded, holding out her hand.

Kirina laughed.

"Yeah, and what'll I get? Oh wait, I'll answer that for you... nothing."

Kirina swam in a circle and smiled at her comeback. Why was she suddenly so happy? It wasn't a good comeback.

"That's nothing to smile about. You know I'll have to use force if you don't give it." Aura warned.

Kirina pouted.

"But that's not fair!"

"All's fair in a fight to the death." Aura replied and Kirina shook her head.

"Who ever said **I** was fighting to the death?"

"Me."

Aura threw knives at Kirina. She ducked and swam underwater.

_I could simply use alchemy and capture her or I could wrestle Aura to the ground and risk getting killed... hmm... which one's better?_ Kirina thought sarcastically as she swam towards a boulder.

She grabbed a sharp rock and began carving a transmutation circle.

_Wait... I have a better idea... _

Kirina placed her hands onto a mark on her head and she morphed.

(((Space)))

"Where did you go..." Aura asked bitterly, staring into the water.

She saw a small shadow begin to surface.

"Run out of air... ? Pity... this was easier than expected..." Aura snickered, grabbing five daggers from her belt.

The shadow became bigger and wider. A giant sea serpent crashed out of the water and bit Aura's arm. The serpent ripped it off easily, leaving Aura with just a stump where her left arm was. Aura fell onto the ground screaming in agony.

"Y-You... !"

The sea serpent hissed and Aura threw three daggers at it. An armored plate appeared on the serpent's head, causing the daggers to bounce off.

"I'll... I'll get you... !" Aura threatened as she stood up.

The serpent seemed to chuckle as Aura fled into the forest.

(((Space)))

"D... Darnit!"

Kevin hopped towards a tree. He was entangled in a tent and wasn't happy about it. Kevin went to the pine tree and managed to get one string securely onto a branch.

"And..."

Kevin fell towards the ground. The branch pulled on the string and Kevin began unwinding.

"Kevin, did you set up the... tents... ?"

Ed watched as Kevin was unwinding. Kevin fell face-flat onto the ground.

"Maybe I should set up the tents..." Ed sighed, putting down the fire wood.

"Brother, I'll set up the other tent, okay?" Al asked and Ed nodded.

"Sure Al."

Kevin lifted his head and frowned.

"I can help too. Just tell me what to do."

"Well... you can start the fire." Ed suggested.

Kevin cleared the area of debris and leaves. He gathered the fire wood into a tee-pee shaped form and then put on his gloves.

"Okay. This one's set up." Al called to Ed.

Ed was having a bit of trouble with the tent he was working on. Al went over to him and took one of the strings.

_-snap-_

Ed watched the river become electrocuted, turning it a bright green. Kevin seemed confused for a second and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked angrily.

Kirina was down stream and could've just been zapped.

"I just remembered that water conducts electricity, so if I snap my fingers, the river will get zapped."

"Brilliant, brilliant. Mr. Einstein just made an important discovery that a seven year old could've made. Well done." Ed said sarcastically, clapping his hands.

"Uh... brother...?"

"Anyways, we should finish this tent." Ed sighed, about to grab one of the ropes.

"Brother!"

Ed grabbed one rope and there was a flash. The whole tent was turned to dust.

"... whoops..."

"Brother... I was trying to tell you not to touch the tent since you clapped your hands." Al sighed as Kevin snickered.

(((Space)))

Kirina felt happy, which was **very** wrong. She was supposed to be angry. For some reason, she was zapped with electricity, but there she was, skipping down the trail back towards the camp. Luckily, Kirina was able to grab some fish.

"I have some fi–"

Kirina stared at Kevin, who was laughing, one tent was turned to dust, Al was drawing a transmutation circle around the dust, and Ed was about to kill Kevin. What a lovely sight.

For no reason at all, rage built up and Kirina became **dangerously** angry. She slammed the bucket of fish on the ground so hard, the earth beneath her cracked. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

Looks of fear were on everyone's face.

"This is what I come back to... huh! I leave for just about five minutes and you guys are already ready to **tear each other apart!**" Kirina yelled as Al retreated into the woods.

"It's not my fault. Your brother seemed to have–"

"Ed! SHUT UP!" Kirina shrieked.

Ed, feeling hurt, shrunk back.

"I'm tired of this!"

Kirina marched off into the forest leaving a couple of very confused people in her wake.

"What was all that about... ?" Kevin pondered out loud.

Ed sat down and frowned. She **never** yelled like that...

"Something isn't right..."

"I know... it's obvious something's the matter... but what... ?" Kevin asked the sky.

No answer.

"Looking for an answer from the sky won't solve our problems." Ed sighed as he stood up.

"Nobody said I wouldn't get a sign." Kevin shot back.

Ed glared at Kevin.

"Whatever. I'm going after her. When Al gets back, tell him I went to get some more fish."

Ed trudged off after Kirina leaving a very pissed of Kevin.

"Fine!" He yelled back as he sat on the ground and began finishing Al's transmutation circle.

(((Space)))

Kirina had tears streaming down her face. She yelled and shrieked at Kevin and Al... but most of all...

She aimed her anger at Ed.

Kirina tripped over some roots in the forest and fell. Kirina stayed on the ground and cried. First she was happy, then angry, then finally upset. Why?

Kirina came up with a couple theories, but wasn't sure about them.

Aura attacked her to get one thing and that one thing wasn't going to be handed over easily. Kirina kept crying on the ground. She **knew** it would have to be handed over one day...

But not yet.

She pulled out a necklace from her pocket. The black pendant resembled a raindrop. Blue flashes came from inside it.

"W... Why! What the hell is so important about this damn thing!" She hollered.

Getting up from the ground, Kirina heard the wind blow through the trees. Looking at the sky, she saw a small ball of light falling towards her. Kirina watched as the little ball of light paused next to the pendant. The light entered the raindrop pendant.

"Ack!"

Kirina fell onto the ground as sparks flew from the pendant. The necklace, suspended in the air, turned from dark black into light blue; golden sparks flying inside it like a miniature war was raging.

"What the... ?"

Kirina stopped crying and saw a little creature inside the raindrop. It looked like an angel.

_Please... help us..._

Kirina looked around. The voices seemed awfully close to her.

_Do not worry... we will not harm you or your companions..._

Kirina slowly looked up. The trees shook and talked to each other.

"Oh my god..." Kirina whispered.

She went insane.

_We will aid you... please... help us... chimera._

Kirina saw a great oak tree shake as it talked to her.

"Help... you... ? With what?"

Kirina knew she wasn't a tree hugger, but a tree talker? It seemed a bit odd to her.

_Dark powers are at work... you have the pendant... you were chosen with a few others... search them out... learn about them... we will do what we can..._

Then all was silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Uh... the beginning was... disturbing...

Ed: Ya think!

Al: Ooooo... brother's angry...

Ed: _-yells- _What the hell was that for!

Me: Well, the last chapter ended off kinda odd... to put it bluntly, not what I expected. My hands just carried me away...

Ed: _-taps foot impatiently- _And?

Me: I thought about what to do next. _-grins with neko ears-_

Ed: _-screams angrily- _Yeah? Your legs are gonna have to carry you out that door or I'll beat you to a pulp!

Me: Noooo! _-runs out the door with Ed chasing behind-_

Al: That's all folks. Please R&R without flames unless they are helpful and not criticizing.

Kirina: ...

Al?

Kirina: _-blushes as she remembers the beginning of the chapter-_

Al: Are you okay?

Kirina: _-runs out of the room-_

Al: Okaaaaaaaaaaay then. Goodbye loyal readers!

Me: Until we meet again... _-laughs maniacally_-

Al: Where's brother?

Me: He ran into a tree. _-grins- _To clear things up, most of the last chapter was a nightmare! W00T!

Ed: COME BACK HERE!

Me: No! _-runs out the door again-_

Al: Goodbye.


	10. Taking Over Me

me: Yayz!!!

Ed: Yayz... ?

me: _-slumps over desk and falls asleep-_

Al: ...?

Ed: _-sighs-_ I told her not to do any more all-nighters.

Al: Onto the chapter.

Ed: Yup.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 Taking Over Me

"What was all that about... ?" Kirina asked herself as she walked back to camp.

_You yelled at all of them..._

_/So?/_

_You sure you're up to a lecture from Kevin? God, I can already hear him yapping away..._

_/S-Shut up!!/_

Kirina groaned in exhaustion. Battling her conscience was tiring. She walked around the corner and saw a black cat. She tripped over it by mistake.

"Ow..."

"Watch where you're going next time!!" The cat hissed.

Kirina stared at the cat until it went on it's way.

"I'm doomed." Kirina sighed as she stood up.

_/This pendant is weird... I can understand creatures and plants.../_

_So? You can use it to spy with help of other things in the area._

_/I'll only use your suggestion when necessary./_

_Why?_

_/Because it's not right to do it for fun./_

_You can spy on Ed at night... : )_

"Just shut up!!"

Kirina slapped herself. She hated having to argue with herself.

"Why did you do that?"

Kirina looked up and saw a robin.

"My conscience was giving me a hard time..." Kirina muttered.

The bird nodded and flew away.

Finally, Kirina came to the camp. Kevin was roasting fish by the fire and Al was putting more wood into the fire. Ed was nowhere to be found. Kevin noticed Kirina and put the fish onto a plate. He marched over to her with an angry expression on his face.

"Where were you?! It's past Eleven at night!! You could've been attacked or hurt or anything!! Ed's out there looking for you and you just play around?!" Kevin yelled.

Kirina twitched.

_Here we go..._

_/What are you talking about? I deserve this./_

_Oh sure... you were only accepting a power to talk animate objects... that's playing around?_

_/Well no, but--/_

_If I were you, which I am, I would tell Kevin to shove it._

_/No! That's cruel!/_

_Fine. If you won't I **will.**_

Kirina didn't feel in control of her body. Her hand grabbed Kevin's mouth and shut it.

"Shove it." Kirina growled.

Kirina was shocked. Her conscience could do this? Kirina's hand dropped from Kevin's chin and her feet moved and began walking towards the tent.

"Just wait a damn second!!"

Kevin grabbed Kirina's shoulder.

_/Oh no... /_

_Oh yes._

Kirina backslapped Kevin on his face. Kevin let go of her shoulder in shock and held his cheek where red finger marks were appearing. Al ran next to Kevin as Kirina snickered.

_/Why are you doing this... ? T-T/_

_What? He **deserved** it._

Kirina's feet began moving towards the tent.

_/Kevin!!/_

_It's no use. I'm controlling **you** now._

Kirina felt tears spring from her eyes. Why was this happening? What was this thing controlling her?

(((Space)))

"Damn... I lost her..."

Ed cursed himself as he walked into the camp. Kevin was sitting on a log with an ice pack on his left cheek. Al was cooking the tenth fish.

"What happened?" Ed asked Kevin.

Kevin removed the icepack to reveal a bruise that made a handprint.

"Damn sister..." Kevin growled.

Ed was partially shocked.

"Where is she?"

Kevin pointed to the tent under the pinetree. Ed nodded and walked into the tent. Kirina was asleep on the cot. Ed shook her.

"Kirina. Wake up."

Kirina's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, but Ed noticed something... different. Her eyes seemed lifeless...

"Yes?"

"Why did you slap Kevin?"

Kirina shrugged.

"He was yelling at me so I told him to "Shove it" and he grabbed my shoulder. As instinct, I slapped him."

"There's a **bruise** where your hand hit." Ed stated, frowning.

Panic was on Kirina's face for a second. Then it was happiness.

"I'm strong. I thought you would've figure it out by now." Kirina grinned.

"You're not **that **strong in your human form." Ed growled.

Ed knew Kirina... she didn't hit people without a good reason... especially her own brother.

"Who **are** you really?"

Kirina laughed.

"I'm Kirina, but I guess you could say... a different **side** of her."

Kirina began glowing and Ed bolted out of the tent. A split second later, there was an explosion. Ed flew into Al and fell while a tree caught Kevin; since he flew into one. When Ed looked back Kirina was different. She had pitch black hair, a purple and blak dress with black gloves and redish black eyes.

She looked like a princess gone bad.

"Ed...", Kirina purred, "Come on... Don't be like this..."

Ed stood up with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell?! Why is Kirina wearing **that?!**" Kevin half asked half yelled.

"Brother?" Al asked in confusion.

Ed transmuted his blade.

"Get ready for a fight, Al." Ed muttered.

"Whoa, whoa, **WHOA!!** You aren't gonna **hurt** her, are you?! Answer me!!" Kevin yelled as he began climbing down the tree.

"Aw... your **sooo** sweet, Kevin." Kirina giggled.

Ed growled.

"Oh don't worry Ed... your the sweetest of them all." Kirina smiled.

Ed lunged at Kirina. Al did the same.

"Oh Ed... why won't you see what **I **do... ?" Kirina sighed.

Ed thrusted his blade towards Kirina's head. Kirina vanished and Ed's blade hit nothing.

"Where did she--"

"Right here." Kirina whispered into Ed 's ear.

He spun around and Kirina scratched him with her claws. Ed fell back in agony as Al got Kirina in a bear hug.

"Let me go, Al."

"No."

"Fine." Kirina muttered.

She vanished. Al panicked. Al was hit from behind and landed on Ed who was standing up.

"I'm sorry brother..." Al apologized.

"No problem..." Ed muttered as they got up.

"Here's a hint... Everybody has something called Yin and Yang." Kirina snickered, making gestures with her hands.

"Yin is usually good while Yang is bad... or is it the other way around?" Kirina asked herself in confusion.

"Let me guess... something went out of balance and your the bad." Ed snickered.

Kirina nodded.

"Destroy me and you'll destroy the other half as well. No balance, no person." Kirina stated.

Ed clenched his teeth in anger.

(((Space)))

_/Ed!!/_

_No use._

_/I don't give a fucking damn!! Give me control of my body/_

_Don't you mean **our** body?_

_/No! It's mine and mine alone!! I never shared it with the likes of you /_

_Tsk, tsk. You need to learn manners. _

_/Let me out!/_

_No._

_/Why /_

_Because I say so._

Kirina sat inside her mind crying. She was lost... with somethiing else taking over her.

"Let me control my body!" Kirina begged.

_Nu-uh._

Kirina heard Ed yelling and she cried harder.

"If you won't let me out... then I'll **force** myself out!" Kirina threatened.

_Oooo... I'm so scared. Let's see if you can even **try** to make a dent._

Kirina clapped her hands and placed them against the side of the room. There was a flash, but nothing happened.

"Damn..."

_That's it? That's all you can do? Geez... and I thought you were stronger..._

"Oh yeah?" Kirina muttered as she clapped her hands again, but with a different purpose in mind.

She placed her hands on herself.

_W-What are you doing?_

Kirina felt herself melding back into her own body.

_W-Wait!! Stop!! Don't force me to destroy you!!_

Kirina opened her eyes.

_/Knock, knock/_

_What?!_

_/Guess what? **I'm** in control!/_

Kirina saw Ed lunge at her with his blade. Kirina side stepped, grabbed his leg, and flipped him onto the ground.

"Cool it. I'm back." Kirina muttered to Ed.

Al grabbed Kirina and threw her.

"Aaah!"

Kirina's back hit the ground. She yelped in agony.

"Ow..."

Ed and Al went up to her. Ed scowled.

"You can't pretend to be her."

"W-Wait! Ed!! I'm back!!" Kirina panicked as Ed brought his blade up.

Al put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Let me handle this, brother."

Ed nodded as Al picked Kirina up by the collar.

_/Help!!/_

_Oh... so **now** you want my help..._

_/How do you call animals?!/_

_Simple... call them._

"Help!!" Kirina yelped.

Ed's eyes widened. He recognized that cry...

"Al! Put her down!"

"Huh? Why brother?"

"Al..." Ed threatened.

Al put Kirina on the ground and Ed helped her up. Kirina was trembling from her near death experience.

"Kirina!!"

She looked up to see Kevin running towards her.

_/more yelling.../_

_Yup._

_/Truce?/_

_For now... for now..._

To Kirina's shock, Kevin hugged her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kevin asked concerned.

"I... I'm fine..." Kirina replied, pushing Kevin off of her.

Kirina walked past Ed and Al and back towards the forest. She had questions and wanted answers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: _-snores-_

Ed: Please R&R. Flames are only welcomed if they are helpful.

Al: Ssh... animefan127's sleeping.

me: _-snores-_

Ed: Goodbye.

Al: _-opens cabinet and kittens fall out-_ AAAH!!

me: _-snores-_

Ed: _-sweatdrops-_ Animefan127 can sleep through anything...


	11. Monster

Ed: Hi!

Al: Brother? You're happy?

Ed: Yeah! Animefan127 is gone for the chapter! _-grins-_

Al: How is that something to be happy about?

Ed: Long story Al. Onto the chapter!

Al: Okaaaaaaaay...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 Monster

"Tell me!" Kirina yelled at the Oak Tree.

_I'm sorry... but I know nothing about a chosen one's powers... Perhaps your conscience has been split... ?_ The tree suggested.

Kirina shook her head.

"I doubt it highly. Before now, I've been fine--"

"You're talking to a tree?"

Kirina spun around to see Ed.

"Don't ask. Long story." Kirina sighed.

_Would this be the boy whom you have given yourself to... ? _The tree asked.

"N-No! Out of the question!" Kirina yelled, blushing.

"Huh?"

Ed was confused by her sudden out burst.

"Hold on." Kirina muttered walking up to the tree.

"Give me another one." Kirina told the tree, pointing to her necklace.

_Why... ? We only give them to chosen--_

"He is one!" Kirina yelled, pointing to Ed.

"One what?"

Ed thought she was insulting him now.

_... very well..._

Kirina heard a rustle in the branches and stepped back. She held out her hands and a water drop necklace fell into her hands.

"Okay. Ed, put this in your hands and stand there." Kirina ordered, pointing to the middle of the clearing.

"Uh... why?" Ed asked.

Kirina slapped her head in frustration.

"Just do it, okay!" Kirina said, annoyed.

Ed took the necklace and stood in the center of the clearing.

_If he's a chosen... the same will happen as it did to you. _The Oak Tree told Kirina.

The necklace glowed and a small ball of light came from the sky.

"Okay! Ed, stay there no mater what!" Kirina yelled.

Ed watched the light as it went into the necklace. The collision created a powerful force. It blew Ed back, slamming into Kirina.

"Ow..." Kirina groaned.

Kirina noticed Ed was on top of her and immediately scooted out from under him.

"Ed, go get it and put it on." Kirina said, pointing to the hovering necklace.

"What is it?" Ed asked as he walked up to it.

Kirina walked next to him and put the necklace on him.

_All right... now we must talk..._ The Oak Tree said to both of them.

Ed stared at the tree like he was staring at a six eyed person.

"What the hell!"

"You're a chosen, Ed." Kirina whispered as the Oak Tree shook.

Murmers came from the entire forest; mostly from the trees.

_Edward Elric... I presume... ?_ The Oak Tree asked.

Ed nodded his head warily.

"It's Edward Elric?" A bird chirped.

"It is! It is!" A rabbit from a bush exclaimed.

Animals began talking about Ed. Ed's face was pale.

"Don't worry. It's just the necklace... look at it." Kirina whispered.

Ed looked at the raindrop. It was light blue with gold flashes. On the inside, it looked like there was an angel.

"It's the same as mine." Kirina murmered.

Ed nodded. He was just gonna have to adjust to all this.

_Find the other chosen... fast... it is taking over..._ The Oak Tree urged.

"Yes. Thank you." Kirina said gratefully, bowing.

Ed did the same, although bowing to a talking tree was not exactly what he had in mind. They left the clearing and started back to the camp; Kirina tripping over stuff on the way.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ed asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine." Kirina muttered.

"Aw. Love birds." A bluebird chirped.

Kirina gave it a death glare.

"You're to talk!" Kirina spat back, causing the bird to fly away.

Ed's face still held concern.

"Look. I'm fine. Just clumsy." Kirina sighed as she walked down the path.

When they got back to the camp, Ed and Kirina were shocked. It was destroyed.

"Oh hell no!" Kirina yelled in dismay, falling to her knees.

Angry, Ed ran around to see if he could find Kevin or Al.

Nobody.

"God dammit!" Ed yelled.

"What happened?" Kirina asked a cat that hopped out of the bushes.

"A girl attacked. She took the two people who were here and left a note. Here." The cat said, handing Kirina a piece of paper.

"I knew it... fuck!" Kirina yelled standing up.

"What? Who took Al and Kevin?" Ed asked.

"Aura."

(((Space)))

Kevin was back in the cell from last time.

"Why did you have to turn out like Pyro?" Kevin whined.

Aura smirked.

"I didn't."

"Aura, we helped you--"

"In exchange for your trust, I had to help you this once. Pathetic..." Aura scowled.

Kevin grabbed a mug and began running it over the iron bars.

"Money for the damned?" Kevin snickered.

Aura held her hand out in front of Kevin, palm facing his face. Kevin was in the air and flung back, hitting the wall.

"Kevin!" Al yelled, trying to get out of the chains and restraints.

"You won't get out." Aura sighed.

"I will when brother gets here." Al threatened.

"No... he won't get you out if we get what he loves to death."

Aura grinned as Al gasped.

"That's dispicable!"

"No. That's life. Making deals is just a part of it." Aura snickered.

"You dirty bitch!" Kevin spat, standing up.

He hit the wall again as Aura put her hand down. Kevin fell onto the ground, unconscience.

"I have to go and set up... the dealer's room." Aura muttered as she walked away.

(((Space)))

"We're almost there." Kirina said, with Ed on her back.

Kirina was in her dragon form. She spotted the gate and landed.

"Alright. Let's get this party started." Kirina snickered as she transformed into a giant serpent.

"Holy shit. You're good." Ed said in awe as he transmuted his blade.

Kirina hissed and slammed into the gate, opening it. Alarms went off.

"Go find them." Ed said to Kirina as guards stared at Kirina in horror.

She nodded and slithered towards the building itself. Ed began fighting the guards. He stabbed one in the chest, kicked another in the head, and tripped the last one.

"There weren't many..." Ed muttered to himself.

Something wasn't right...

"There inside!" Ed gasped as he ran the way Kirina went inot the building.

(((Space)))

"Oh shit!" Kirina yelped as she avoided getting hit with a flamethrower.

The next second, she hit the guard with her tail. Ten more went in front of her with spears. Her tail sweeped them against the wall. Kirina began slithering towards the first cell. Nobody there.

"Let's try cell fifteen." Kirina said after she checked the first fourteen.

"Stop!"

Kirina turned around to see Pyro. His face was covered with anger.

"Ah... have we met... ? Oh yeah. You captured my friends before." Kirina hissed.

"If you want them back, then follow me." Pyro commanded.

"Why should I trust you... ?" Kirina asked warily.

"If you don't, your friends will be killed." Pyro spat, pulling out a machine gun.

"Oh crap... fine." Kirina muttered, transforming back into her original form.

Fifteen guards ran towards Kirina. She wiped them all out.

"I perfer to walk myself without restraints, thank you." Kirina spat.

Pyro eyed her warily.

"Fine. Let's go."

Kirina walked in front of Pyro. Pyro kept the machine gun pointed at Kirina until they walked into a bright room. Immediately, the door slammed shut. Pyro had vanished. Guns appeared out of the walls.

"Crap..." Kirina muttered as she began feeling a bit anxious.

"Kirina. We are willing to make a deal with you. Refuse, and you and your friends will end up dead." A person spoke, coming out of a speaker.

"Alright. What's your deal?" Kirina asked, looking at the guns warily.

"Your friends in exchange for your life."

(((Space)))

"Get the **hell** outta my way!" Ed shouted, knocking over all the guards as he ran.

He grabbed one by the collar and brought the guard up to his face.

"Where is Kirina!" Ed demanded.

The guard shuddered.

"T-The dealer's room!" The guard stuttered.

Ed dropped the guard and ran down the hall; opposite of the cells.

(((Space)))

"My life for my friends?" Kirina asked calmly.

"Yes. Do you accept?"

Kirina looked around. If she tried to escape, Al and Kevin would end up being killed, but if she stayed, she would get killed.

It was a double edged sword.

"I--"

The door burst open. Kirina turned, and to her horror, saw Ed.

"Stay back!" She yelled.

Ed stayed in the doorway and looked on the inside of the room. His face was contorted in anger and horror.

"Kirina, do you accept?" The speaker asked.

"Accepet what?" Ed asked.

Kirina felt light headed and stumbled back a step. She clutched her head with her hands.

"Kirina!"

"Stay back!" Kirina yelled, shutting her eyes.

_Release me... you will die otherwise..._

"No... I won't..." Kirina struggled, trying to balance.

_What will you do... if you don't?_

"I'll figure something out..." Kirina whispered.

_No. It's now or never again..._

To Kirina's horror, she felt wings sprout out of her back.

Dragon wings.

(((Space)))

"So... how long are you gonna keep us here?" Kevin asked, struggling to get out of the chains.

"I dunno... until we get what we want I guess." Aura replied.

They were in a dark room with Al. Aura was tossing Al's helmet from one hand to the other.

"What would that be!" Kevin demanded.

"I dunno... whatever Pyro wants I suppose." Aura yawned.

"Why are you doing this!" Al yelled.

"Because he's my brother, and what he wants, he shall get." Aura snickered.

"What's in it for you?" Kevin asked.

Aura stopped tossing Al's helmet.

"One thing... freedom from my curse."

(((Space)))

"Stop! Please!" Kirina yelled as she felt herself changing... changing into the horrible monster that she was at the forest.

_No... I will not die at your hands!_

Kirina looked at herself. She was the monster again. She looked at Pyro and smiled; showing him her giant teeth. Pyro fired his machine gun. Kirina's wings blocked and the bullets flew back. Pyro dodged the bullets.

"Fire!" Pyro yelled.

Ed ran and tackled Pyro onto the ground; putting his blade to Pyro's throat.

"Anybody fire, and Pyro is dead!" Ed yelled.

No bullets fired at Kirina.

"You... bastard!" Pyro yelled angrily at Ed.

Kirina turned towards Ed and Pyro and roared.

"K-kirina!" Ed called.

He had to get through to her.

Kirina took a step back. Her skin became black along with her dragon body. She was ten times the size of Ed.

"Leave Pyro..." Kirina growled.

Ed hesitated. What would Kirina do if he left Pyro? Would she hurt him? Would she **kill** him?

"W... what is his punishment?" Ed asked, bringing Pyro to his fet, but keeping the blade at his throat.

"He who defy the natural laws... must be punished. Laws of science... and laws of the military!"

Kirina opened her mouth and spat fire. Pyro snapped his fingers. A flame tornado slammed against Kirina's fire.

"We gotta get out of here!" Pyro snapped at Ed.

"Don't try anything!" Ed spat back as he took the blade away.

They both ran out of the room and down the hall.

"All men report to the front gate! Bring the prisoners!" Pyro commanded at passing guards.

"Sir!" The guards saluted and dashed off in search of other guards.

(((Space)))

"Curse? What curse?" Kevin asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Aura frowned and looked at Al's helmet in her hands.

"An empty shell... just like me." Aura whispered.

"W-what! But how! You have a body!" Al exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! **You** are like **Al!**" Kevin yelled in shock.

"My body is not human... the skin I wear is." Aura replied, walking over to Al's armored body.

"Skin! Please don't tell me your an alien!" Kevin wailed.

Aura snickered.

"I am advanced technology... I have A.I... artificial intelligence." Aura frowned, putting Al's helmet back onto his body.

"Artificial intelligence? Why doesn't everyone know about it?" Kevin asked.

"I am the only proto-type that worked. I am the only one in the world at this moment. I am the original." Aura explained, determination in her eyes.

"Then why are you calling Pyro your "brother"? If you are a robot, then how is he..."

"He took me in. He bought me, taught me, loved me like a brother would his younger sister. I have a debt to pay, but I am cursed... I cannot feel warmth, or taste anything... just like you, Alphonse." Aura muttered, taking three steps away from Al.

"Why are you after Kirina! Tell me!" Kevin demanded.

"Because... she is my ticket to freedom." Aura stated.

The sound of people running down the hall and the door opening was heard.

"Miss Aura. We must escort you immediately to the front gate." A soldier gasped, out of breath from running.

"I see..." Aura mumbled, "Get more soldiers. They need to carry the prisoners."

"Yes Ma'am!" The soldier yelled and called for five more guards.

Soon enough, Al and Kevin were being carried outside towards the gate. Aura was walking next to them, enclosed in a circle of guards.

"She's gone insane!" A short guard shrieked as he ran to the gate.

"Oh no..." Kevin whispered, his eyes wide as he looked back at the building.

The roof collapsed and a dragon creature roared; sticking it's head out and facing the sky.

"Kirina!" Kevin yelled, trying to get out of the chains.

Blood was covering her mouth along with her wings and talons.

"Bring the cannons!" Aura yelled.

Three soldiers brough over a cannon while six more brought over two more.

"Aim... !" Aura warned, grabbing a crop from her waist and bringing it behind her.

"Stop! Don't shoot her!" Kevin yelled, still trying to get free from the chains.

Kevin saw Ed and Pyro emerge from the building and running faster than they ever ran before. As soon as Ed reached Al and Kevin, Pyro stood next to Aura.

**"Don't!" **Kevin and Al yelled.

**"Fire!"** Aura yelled, bringing the crop in front of her.

The cannons fired straight at Kirina.

(((Space)))

"No!" Ed yelled.

He clapped his hands and put them on the ground.

_Come on! WORK!_

The flash went in front of the cannonballs and created a wall. The cannonballs slammed into the wall and fell.

"What the hell are you doing!" Aura screamed at Ed.

**"What the hell are you doing! Trying to kill Kirina for bounty, or trying to kill an innocent girl who has no damn idea what's happening to her!" **Ed yelled back at Aura.

Aura took a step back.

"God dammit..." Aura muttered, spreading her arms out and putting them towards the cannons.

Pyro put his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Aura... you are my younger sibling, my sister... but I must ask you to step down." Pyro said, shoosing his words carefully.

Aura bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm sorry... but I can't."

Aura's fingers produced wires. The wires went into the three cannons.

"What the hell!" Ed yelped in shock.

The cannons aimed at the wall and fired. To Ed's horror, the cannonballs flew faster.

He wouldn't be able to block them.

The wall crumbled and revealed Kirina; still roaring towards the sky.

"Aura! Stop!" Pyro yelled.

Guards walked over to Pyro and restrained him.

"Goodbye." Kirina muttered bitterly.

**"Kirina!"** Ed yelled as the cannonballs fired towards her.

The crystal necklace glowed a bright light on Ed's neck. An angel creature emerged from the crystal and flew in front of the cannon balls. Kirina's necklace glowed a bright light. It was hanging on her talon. The angel creature emerged from her crystal and formed a ball of light in it's hands. The cannonballs turned to dust before they hit the angelic creature. The other one threw the ball of light at Kirina. She roared in pain.

"Ugh..."

Ed felt dizzy and lost his balance; he fell on the ground.

"Brother!" Al yelled as soldiers surrounded him.

As soon as he hit the ground, the dragon vanished along with Ed's angel creature. Kirina's angel creature carried Kirina and set her, standing, on the ground while the dragon turned back into Kirina. Kirina fell onto the ground as she and Ed fainted at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed: Wow... it's a cliff hanger...

Al: Yeah... why is animefan127 not here?

Ed: _-shrugs his shoulders-_ I dunno.

**Meanwhile, in a distant movie theater...**

me: Yeah! GO JACK SPARROW! W00T!

animefan127's mother: Ssh! Pirate's of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest isn't meant for shouting... especially in a theater!

me: YES! EVIL WOODEN WHEEL OF DOOM! YEAH! _-drops popcorn-_ Crap...

**Back at the house...**

Ed: Oh well...

Al: Please R&R. No flames allowed unless helpful.

Ed: Yeah, and suggestions for future chapters are welcome.

Al: Brother... there's a note on the table.

Ed: _-reads letter aloud-_

Dear Ed and Al,

I, animefan127, have gone to the movie theaters to see Pirate's of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest with my mother. I'm sorry to say I can't host the chapter today so please take over for me.

Sincerely,

animefan127

P.S. Next time I go somewhere, I'll have Roy take over so you can come with me.

Al: Okay... so you didn't throw her into the ocean and tie an anchor to her feet?

Ed: What! Who told you that!

Al: Envy did.

Ed: Where is he ...? _-walks around looking for Envy-_

Al: See you later readers!

Envy: _-on chandalier-_ Jeez... you suck at hide-and-seek, Edo-kun.

Ed: Get down here and we'll see who's better at getting there ass kicked! _-transmutes blade-_

Al: _-sweatdrops-_ Brother...


	12. Goodbye

Chapter 12 Goodbye

Kirina's eyes snapped open. She remembered the nogotiation and then...

She bolted up and found herself in a hotel room. Kirina saw the necklace she had was glowing red.

"What the hell?"

Kirina shrugged and changed into cargo pants and a t-shirt. Looking around, it looked like they were in a town that was close to the base. What happened to Ed? Kirina grabbed a hotel key that was on the table and walked out the door; slamming the door behind her. The first thing she saw, was Kevin. He marched up to Kirina and she just frowned. Kevin finally hugged her.

"I was worried! Are you alright?!" Kevin asked, stepping back and looking Kirina over for any wounds.

"I'm fine..." Kirina replied, puzzled at Kevin's sudden emotion.

Kevin gave a sigh of relief.

"Where's Ed?" Kirina asked anxiously.

Did Ed make it out before she became that thing?

"He's fine. Ed's been asking about you as well. You've been knocked out for three days." Kevin explained.

"Where are we?"

"In a neighboring town, Escale."

Kirina walked briskly down the hallway with Kevin at her heels.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." Kirina said as she headed for the stairs.

"No. You're staying here." Kevin demanded.

"Sorry, but I gotta go." Kirina replied, glaring at Kevin before she began walking down the stairs.

"Kirina!" Kevin yelled, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kirina whirled around and pushed Kevin back. She grimaced when she saw her left hand was a claw.

"I'll be back!" Kirina yelled, running down the stairs leaving a stunned Kevin.

(((Space)))

"But--"

"No, Al, I'm going to see her." Ed argued, shrugging on his crimson coat.

"Brother, you don't know what room she's in--"

"I'll find it." Ed replied as he opened the door.

Kevin stood there with a look of shock plastered on his face.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"Kirina just left." Kevin replied like he was in a trance.

Ed ran past him and started down the stairs. He saw Kirina running down the street and started after her.

(((Space)))

Kirina backflipped. She was in the park when a knife flew at her. Her necklace was glowing blood red now. A person with a black cape and hood stood upon a tree branch.

"What do you want?!" Kirina demanded.

The caped person snickered as more knives flew at Kirina from nowhere. She barely dodged all of them.

"Give me your crystal." The caped person sneered.

"Never." Kirina snarled.

The caped assassin jumped onto the ground. Kirina bit her lip and watched the caped assassin carefully. One mistake could end her life. He swayed in one direction and then vanished, only to appear where he was originally before he swayed into the opposite direction and repeating what he did. Kirina tried to keep up with him, but, soon, it was almost as if he was everywhere.

"Damn…" She muttered.

"Checkmate." A voice whispered behind Kirina as a knife was held below her throat.

Kirina grabbed the knife from the assassin's hand and then took his arm and flipped him. The assassin grunted and stood up as Kirina stood back.

"Who are you?!" Kirina demanded.

The assassin laughed.

"Why would I tell you?"

Kirina felt a sharp behind her and fell forward. She yelped and felt her back.

She felt the hilt of a knife.

Kirina couldn't move her legs. The assasin laughed.

"I believe you should be paralyzed... or at least part of you since I just stabbed part of your nerves." He sneered.

"Nnngh!!"

Kirina pulled the knife out of her back and gasped at the pain. The assasin was shocked. Kirina scrambled to stand up, but was unsuccessful. She felt her blood dripping from her back as her crystal became brighter.

"I'm... not... gonna let you... have... this crystal!!" Kirina screamed.

The crystal exploded with blood red light. The assasin took a step back as an angelic creature appeared from the crystal. It glared at the assasin. Kirina did her best and grabbed a tree to support her from falling. She watched in awe as the angelic creature created a ball of light and threw it at the assasin. He shrieked and vanished along with the angelic creature.

"Wow..." Kirina whispered as she became numb.

Her eyes shut and she fell onto the ground.

(((Space)))

_The walls between you and I_

_Always pushing us apart_

_Nothing left but scars fight after fight_

_The space between our calm and rage_

_Started growing shorter,_

_Disappearing slowly day after day_

Kirina looked around. It was her old house. She ran around the sunflower fields and laughed.

_Wait... this has happened before._

Kirina stopped and remembered what would happen next.

A gunshot rang through the air.

Kirina ran towards her house at full speed, tears streaming down her face.

_No, no, NO!!_

She burst through the front door and her eyes widened as she trembled.

Her mother... in her lavender satin dress... had a hole in her head and her lifeless body was sprawled on the stairs. Kirina cried out and slumped onto the floor. She saw her tears fall onto the floor. Kirina gave a scream of anguish and stood up; leaning against the doorframe and covering her eyes.

"Th... This can't be... !" Kirina cried.

"Kirina! What's wron--"

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you_

_You were waiting for me too_

_And it makes me wonder_

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it?_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I didn't know that it would still hurt like this but I think_

_The older I get_

_Maybe I'll get over it_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this._

Kevin stared at his mother with wide eyes and then at Kirina.

"What happened... ?" Kevin whispered as he slumped onto the floor in front of their mother.

"I d-dunno!" Kirina cried, turning to face the outside.

Her voice was caught in her throat as her eyes widened in fear.

There was a black creature about eight feet tall with a cat head in a wide grin and wide eyes. Kirina took step back and covered her mouth.

"K-Kevin!!" Kirina shrieked.

Kevin whirled around in time to see the creature grab Kirina.

"Kirina!!" Kevin yelled, diving to grab her...

but she was gone.

Kirina watched as the creature brought her to an old warehouse.

"Let me go!! Now!!" Kirina shrieked as more tears fell.

The creature gave something between a laugh and a meow. It threw her into the warehouse and she hit the ground and slid. Kirina stood up, shaking, and saw her arm was bleeding from the friction of sliding on the ground. Behind her was a table with straps and restraints while at the front door, the cat creature stood.

Kirina shrieked and bolted up from the bed. Sweat rolled down her forehead and her breathing was uneven. Tears rolled down her face as she looked around.

It was the aparment room. Kirina quivered and began crying; slamming her hands onto her face as her tears fell. Pieces of hair covered her face as more tears began to staining the blankets.

Her crystal glowed an ocean blue.

(((Space)))

_The time between those cutting words_

_Built up our defenses_

_Never made no sense it just made me hurt_

_Do you believe time heals all wounds?_

_It started getting better_

_But it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you_

"Let me go Al!!" Ed snapped, trying to get out of Al's grip.

"No brother! Kirina needs her rest!" Al retorted.

"Kevin! Tell Al to let me see Kirina!!" Ed yelled.

Kevin was sitting at the kitchen table staring at nothing with a sad expression on his face... almost as if he was going to cry.

Ed and Al became silent.

"She'll be fine okay? Kirina's a tough girl... she'll pull through." Ed encouraged.

"You... don't understand." Kevin muttered, bending his head down and shutting his eyes.

Ed took this chance and ran out the door.

"Hey!!" Al yelled, running to the door.

Ed was already gone out of sight.

Al sighed and went back into the room.

Ed walked down the hallway. He heard crying. He opened the door with the number 785 on it. To his suprise, Kirina was shaking, crying, and rocking back and forth.

"Kirina?! Are you alright?!" Ed asked, dashing over to her.

"It changed me..." Kirina cried.

"'It changed you?' What did?" Ed asked, embracing Kirina.

"T-The cat creature!! I-It did something to m-me!" Kirina replied as more tears streamed from her eyes.

Ed felt a pang of sadness for Kirina.

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you_

_You were waiting for me too_

_And it makes me wonder_

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it?_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I didn't know that it would still hurt like this but I think_

_The older I get_

_Maybe I'll get over it_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this._

"When you mean 'it changed you', do you mean it gave you the power to morph?" Ed asked softly.

Kirina nodded as she kept trembling.

"I-It turned me into a monster!"

"Calm down... okay... ? Now... what happened... ?" Ed asked.

"M-Mom was shot... she died a-and the cat thing t-took me... i-it did something... I-I dunno what though..." Kirina replied, her voice breaking twice.

It hurt Ed to see Kirina like this.

"Okay... can you describe the cat creature?"

"B-Black... it was black w-with a crazy wide grin a-and wide eyes..." Kirina mumbled, giving a hiccup.

"Alright... where did the cat take you?"

Kirina's eyes became wide and she slammed her hands over them.

"N-No!! I don't want to go!!" Kirina cried shaking her head wildly.

"Kirina?! Calm down! You aren't going anywhere!" Ed said anxiously.

What would've caused her to become like this?

Ed noticed the crystal was an oceanic blue. The angelic creature looked like...

it was crying.

"Kirina... listen... can you please tell me where this 'cat creature' took you." Ed softly urged.

Kirina stopped and looked at Ed. Ed felt another wave of pity hit him. Kirina looked terrible...

"A warehouse... w-with a table... and restraints..." Kirina whispered.

"Do you remember anything else... ?"

Kirina shook her head as she trembled.

Ed embraced her harder.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't here when you woke up."

_What was I waiting for?_

_I should've taken less and given you more_

_I should've weathered the storm_

_I need to say so bad_

_What were you waiting for?_

_This could've been the best we ever had_

Kirina's eyes didn't hold a look of panic or fear anymore... but a look of suprise and exhaustion. Kirina carefully wrapped her arms around Ed and laid her head on his chest. A few more tears fell as she shut her eyes. Ed knew she would probably fall asleep again. Kirina listened to Ed's heartbeat... it was calm... going at a normal pace. She felt terrible for making Ed worry... it was her burden... not his.

"I'm... sorry..."

Ed looked at Kirina in suprise.

"You didn't do anything."

"I... made you worry... I'm terrible." Kirina mumbled as a few more tears fell.

Ed picked Kirina up and put her so she was facing him. His eyes burned into hers.

"Kirina, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame yourself for anything that happens!" Ed said sternly.

"B-But I made you worry!! It wasn't your burden to bear..." Kirina said, biting her lip and looking away.

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it?_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I didn't know that it would still hurt like this but I think_

_The older I get_

_Maybe I'll get over it_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this._

"If people worry about you, then it's their choice! Don't ever blame yourself for another person's decision again. Promise." Ed demanded.

Kirina stayed silent and fingered the mark on her back where the knife went into her skin.

"I can't."

Ed shut his eyes and gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Why?"

Kirina turned her gaze back to Ed.

"Because I'll break your promise."

Ed opened his eyes to meet Kirina's.

"Ed... I might not be able to travel with you anymore." Kirina muttered as she felt tears fall from her eyes.

Ed's face was covered with suprise.

"Why?!"

"My legs... are paralyzed."

Ed looked dismayed.

"Oh... Kirina... I should've been there..." Ed quivered as bent his head and felt a tear fall from his face.

Kirina put a hand onto his shoulder and he picked up his head and looked at her.

"What's done is done. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you anymore... and all I've done is cause you pain..." Kirina muttered, "So I'm going to be gone by tonight."

Ed was alarmed.

"No! Don't go! Please... don't go..." Ed begged, as more tears fell from his face.

"Tell Kevin and Al I said goodbye." Kirina whispered.

Kirina slammed her hand against Ed's neck and knocked him out.

(((Space)))

_I'm just getting older_

_I'm not getting over you I'm trying to_

_I wish it didn't hurt like this_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed _

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

Kirina felt her wings appear and she flew up; putting Ed on the bed. Kirina felt terrible, but it was what she had to do.

"Goodbye Ed. Maybe... someday... we'll meet again." Kirina whispered as a single tear fell and she opened the window; flying out and vanishing like a nightmare from somebody's dream

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The lyrics for this chapter are from the song "The Older I Get" By Skillet. Please R&R with suggestions, comments, questions, and I'll get back to your questions. Flames are not allowed. I may end this fanfiction at chapter twenty. Please review if there should be a sequel, if the story should end at chapter twenty, or what chapter the story should be ended at. Until then, have a wonderful day.


End file.
